Naruto x nanatsu no taizai ( harem )
by Gaster Sans Fanfic
Summary: Naruto es transportado a otro mundo por kaguya , en donde ahora nuestro rubio amigo se prepara para una nueva aventura
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto X Nanatsu no tazai **

_*** Bienvenidos a mi nuevo y primer fic quiero recalcar en que soy muy novato en esto de fanfic así que me gustaría saber que tuvieron éxito de esta historia y me den idea para ataques o parejas que va a tener nuestro amigo peli rubio si más que decir empecemos * **_

**-Todo comienza en la pelea fina del equipo 7 contra kaguya, esta misma al ver que iba a ser sellada de nuevo con sus últimas fuerzas crea un portal para enviar un sasuke a otra dimensión, pero ... **

**-sasuke! -Grita naruto con todas sus fuerzas apartando a su amigo del posible peligro pero lastimosamente el cae en la trampa de kaguya**

**-Naruto! -Gritaron todo el equipo7 al ver a su amigo desaparecer para nunca más volver**

**Sakura: lloraba a mares por perder a su amigo **

**Kakashi: se maldecía por no ser más rápido y no poder utilizar su kamui por el cansancio **

**Sasuke: se lamentaba y lloraba la pérdida de su casi hermano el que confió en el incluso después de todo el daño que hizo naruto nunca se rindió por su amigo **

_**Mientras tanto con nuestro rubio favorito **_

**Naruto despierta en un campo verde tirado e inconsciente y el brillo del sol lo despierta levemente abre uno de sus ojos y se sorprende de ver que no estaba en un campo de guerra como antes, pero su antes de si querrá preguntarse qué estaba pasando su inquilino lo interrumpe **

**-Hey ¡mocoso antes de que preguntes no, no sé dónde estamos y no siento ninguna firma de chakra, pero si una energía distinta no creo que sigamos en nuestro mundo naruto-Dijo el gran ser con ****pesar, porque su amigo ya no volvería a ver a sus amigos y más importantes cumplir su sueño de ser hokague**

**Naruto abre los ojos con sorpresa y dolor al pensar en sus amigos y sueños **

**-¿Y ahora que? -Dijo el rubio triste por la noticia**

**-Que pregunta es esa ¡? es que acaso te das por vencido, este no es el naruto uzumaki que yo conozco, mi amigo nunca se da por vencido siempre sigue adelante con una estúpida sonrisa que se contagia a los demás **_\- _**Dijo / grito el gran ser en su interior sacándole ****una sonrisa**

_**-kurama-llamo la atención a su gran amigo-Gracias! -**_

**-tsk! Ni lo menciones mocoso-**

**Naruto camina hacia adelante y unas horas mas tarde llega a un camino en el que vio unos tipos con armadura y espadas molestando a una hermosa chica peli castaña con dos coletas ojos violetas una trayectoria de una sola pieza naranja y botas que casi casi las rodillas pero lo que le sorprende es que ella era ... **

**-Gigante- Dijo el rubio sorprendido pues la chica superaba fácilmente los 8 metros de altura **

**Pero miro como los hombres le gritaban que necesita pagar una cuota para pasar por sus caminos y también insultándola a ella ya su raza llamándolos bárbaros, pero naruto ya arto de como trataban a la chica, se acerca y los tipos lo ven **

**-oye y tu quien eres! -dijo uno de los soldados, antes de que naruto lo mande a volar de un golpe noqueándolo en el acto**

**-de verían estar avergonzados 4 hombres molestando a una hermosa chica, eso es de cobardes! -**

**Lo siguiente que se ve es un naruto dándoles una paliza a los hombres con mucha facilidad, al final vemos a los 4 soldados tirados por todas las partes, heridos, uno estaba en la sima de un árbol por derechazo del rubio, mientras que otro estaba muy a unos 15 metros con una nariz sangrando por el golpe que naruto le dio en la nariz rompiéndola, el tercero en una rama colgando como si estuviera en un tendedero a una gran altura, y el último fue el que recibió el golpe de naruto al principio estampado en una roca agrietándola mucho **

**-oye estas bien, no te hicieron daño estos tipos? -pregunto el rubio a la chica, que al ver como la defensa un poco sonrojada y jugando con unos de sus mechones**

**Diane un poco nerviosa no contesto al principio, pero cuando el rubio le vuelve a preguntar dados-ah nada gracias por ayudarme- **

**El rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna haciendo la sonrojar un poco mas-me alegro de que estés bien, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y el tuyo? -Pregunto el rubio con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza**

**-ah, mi nombre es Diane, oye no sientes miedo al verme? -pregunto la chica un poco curiosa, pues el rubio no parece que temiera, de hecho parece ni le importara**

**-mmm, creo que es porque he visto seres mas grandes y aterradores de lo que las imaginarias, además tu no pareces una mala persona-dijo el rubio viéndola sonriendo, y al fondo ve una especie de perro grande, de color naranja y con dos enormes colmillos sobre saliendo, "creo que halle la comida" considerado el rubio **

**-oye diane voy a ir a comer, ¿quieres venir conmigo? -pregunto naruto a la giganta que acepto de inmediato**

**-mmm, enserio no recuerdas como llegaste? -pregunto diane con inocencia, mientras olía la carne de aquella criatura**

**-si, no recuerdo de donde ni como llegue aquí, pero bueno eso ya no importa-dijo el chico a diane **

**-si, tienes razón, pero ahora a donde iras, si no recuerdas nada? -pregunto la hermosa chica, algo preocupada por el**

**-mmm no lose , no te molesta que te acompañe ? , por lo menos no estaremos solos-pregunto con una sonrisa, y la chica asintió rápido, porque por alguna razón esperamos pasar más tiempo con el **

**-bien! , a donde iremos diane? -cuestiono el rubio, mientras mira a la giganta**

**-quiero ya ver a una amiga, te caerá bien se llama dolores-dijo la chica sonriendo recordando a su amiga-ella vive en megadoza, es el hogar de mi raza! **

**-bien! , partiremos al amanecer, es muy tarde-dijo el rubio acostándose en el pasto-buenas noches diane! -menciono antes de dormir**

**-buenas noches naruto- murmuro la chica sonriendo cálida mente **

*** Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ, LES GUSTO O NO LE GUSTO DÉJENMELO EN SUS COMENTARIOS (LOS LEERÉ CUANDO ENCUENTRE LOS COMENTARIO XD) DÍGANME OPINIONES Y POSIBLES PAREJAS PARA EL HAREM, YA TENGO PENSADO ALGUNAS, OK MUCHAS GRACIAS por SU TIEMPO ***


	2. Capitulo 2

* Hola gente, quisiera pedir perdón si el primer capítulo es muy corto y los errores ortográficos (si es que hubo uno), pero sin más que decir, menos que agradecerles por leer mi fic, que comience el cap de hoy *

Los primeros rayos de sol, se asoman por las hojas de los árboles, mientras que nuestro amigo rubio y su nueva compañera de viaje, el primero en levantarse fue naruto, ya que la luz le dio justo en los ojos molestamente, con pereza se levanta y despierta a su nueva amiga

-hey diane, vamos levántate-dijo el shinobi a la gran niña durmiendo, cuando esta misma se despierta es recibida con un –Buenos días, diane dormiste bien? -

\- * Bostezo *, Buenos días, naruto si dormí bien gracias! -Dijo la chica a su nuevo amigo

-bien porque tenemos que seguir diane! -menciono algo emocionado, por ver este nuevo mundo

-si tienes razón-dijo la gigante, mientras toma un naruto y lo pone en su hombro-te lleva muy bien con dolores, ella es muy dulce y amable-mencióno queriendo volver a ver a una amiga gigante

/ Unas horas más tarde /

-llegamos! -dijo diane con alegría, mientras que a lo lejos se vieron una rara construcción, encima de una montaña, echa de roca

-wow, es enorme-murmuro naruto, viendo la gran construcción de roca

Después de recorrer la gran ciudad de gigantes, diane entra en una habitación, donde había una hermosa mujer gigante, de prueba blanca con una cicatriz en su hombro, rubia con dos mechones que le caen por los lados de la cara y una coleta que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, ojos violeta y llevado puesto lo que parece ser piel de leopardo azul, una tela para cubrir su busto, una falda del mismo tipo larga que se abre en su pierna izquierda, y un trozo de tela de leopardo azul en su cuello como si fuera un collar

-Diane, ¿qué haces con ese un humano en tu hombro? , No tiene permitido estar en nuestro territorio-dijo con dureza a su discípula

-el es naruto, lo conocí cuando venía Asia acá, es mi nuevo amigo, y hablando de eso donde esta dolores? -respondió y pregunté a su maestra

-murio-dijo con simpleza la gigante rubia a diane en estado shock igual que naruto

-como que murió-murmuro diane

-la envié a cuidar una ciudad minera, pero cuando estaba peleando con los bandidos-hablo la rubia con normalidad, sorprendiendo a diane y molestando a naruto-se que estaba sola. pero perder ante unos simples bandidos es patético-dijo mientras diane aprieta la boca y los puños, y enojando más aun a naruto por como hablaba como si no le importara que falleciera una persona inocente

-quien envió a dolores allá a pelear? -pregunto diane enojada

-fui yo, como jefa guerrera aunque fuera una inútil me asegure que sintiera satisfacción al morir-mencionado con simpleza matrona, mientras que diane aprieta las manos, y el manda un golpe a la cara, la rubia iba a devolver el golpe hasta que tenga un agudo y fuerte dolor en su torso y tirándola al piso, en shock y adolorida mira que el responsable era el humano que traía diane

-COMO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ DE TU CAMARADA! , COMO SI NO FUERA NADA SU MUERTE, COMO SI NO IMPORTARA SU EXISTENCIA! -Grito y hablo por primera vez el rubio, muy enojado por cómo se comportaba la jefa guerrera

Ignorando el dolor y sorprendida por el golpe habla-nosotros somos gigantes, nuestra gente hijo personas orgullosas que encontraron el sentido de la vida en la guerra, y para nosotros morir en un campo de batalla es el alcalde honor-dijo la mujer rubia a naruto

-Habla por ti misma, por lo que me conto diane, dolores era alguien que odia pelear y quitar vidas, ella preferiría morir a vivir peleando! -Hablo con firmeza el rubio

-no me importa lo que pienses, ella era una gigante necesita morir como tal-sentencia la gigante rubia

-ya me hartaste, tu y yo vamos a pelear, a menos que no seas esa guerreara honrada que tanto dices-dijo naruto enojado por la actitud de esa mujer

-bien, pero no tendré piedad solo porque seas el amigo de diane-respondió la rubia enojada por como la reto el humano enfrente de ella

-ok, vamos afuera-sentencio naruto, matrona entonces se dirige al lugar de su batalla, naruto la iba seguir pero una mano gigante lo detiene

-espera! , naruto si vas a pelear con ella te matara y no quiero perder a otro amigo, por favor ríndete y vámonos-dijo diane muy preocupada por naruto

-tranquila diane voy a estar bien enserio-dijo mientras sonreía de manera zorruna sonrojando a la chica

-vengan acá! -grito matrona desde el campo de pelea esperando a su oponente

-bien empecemos-dijo el shinobi lanzándose con un puño asía atrás muy rápido asía matrona, quien lo esquiva con dificultad por su velocidad y logra acertarle un fuerte golpe a naruto que lo entierra en el suelo para después ser pisoteado por el gigante, preocupada diane cierra los ojos con algunas lágrimas al pensar que su amigo muere, matrona confiada de lo que había ganado de atacarlo y le da la espalda, hasta que oye un ruido de rocas siendo movidas –wow si eres fuerte, pero mi abuela lo es aún mas-dijo el rubio quien estaba intacto y con una sonrisa, de repente desaparece para luego reaparecer enfrente de la cara de matrona dándole un golpe cargado de chakra, mandándola a volar unos metros, la mujer rubia algo molesta por el golpe saca unas estacas de roca para perforar a naruto, pero este los esquiva con facilidad,para luego aparecer una gran más grande que el propio naruto esfera de color azul y una luz blanca en el centro, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas por esa rara técnica, entonces el shinobi grita-Chō madama Rasengan! -golpeando la técnica en el estómago de la gigante dejándola inconsciente y ganando la batalla, y dejando en estado de shock ay con la boca abierta a diane por como venció con aparente facilidad

-L-la venciste y con facilidad-dijo sorprendida al ver al rubio sin ningún rasguño-C-como hiciste eso? -

-¡Pues esa era una de mis técnicas la llamo Chō Ōdama Rasengan! , que es una variante de mi técnica original el RASENGAN -dijo el rubio mientras mostraba una esfera igual que la anterior pero mucho más pequeña que la cabina en la palma de su mano

-a-asombroso-mencionao la niña ante tal técnica

Unas horas más tarde se muestra a una matrona desesperada de su inconciencia-q-que paso-le pregunto al aire, intentando recordar que paso

-lo que pasa es que yo gane-mencionao una voz que estaba a un lado de una enorme puerta viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que la rubia recuerde su encuentro anterior con el mismo humano que consideró enfrente

-c-como pude perder ante un humano? -dijo sorprendida por como termino el encuentro

-pues porque soy muy fuerte jeje-menciono el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, matrona por otro lado al ver esa sonrisa le dio un sentimiento muy cálido

-como mar-dijo ignorando ese raro sentimiento-trae a diane, hoy tenemos que ir a una supresión a gran escala de los bárbaros-termino de hablar la rubia

-bien, pero yo iré quiéralo o no-contesto naruto firme ante su decisión cual matrona tuvo que aceptar sin opción

/ horas más tarde /

Llegaron a un enorme prado verde donde había muchos soldados con lanzas y espadas, con muchas ballestas gigantes esparcidas por todo el prado

-venimos a reportarnos para el trabajo-le hablo matrona al que parecía ser el líder de estos caballeros

-Vaya vaya, esperando esperando que llegue lady matrona colmillo de la tierra, y quiénes son esos 2 que están ahí-hablo un caballero con pelo castaño, ojos café y usando una armadura plateada con bordes negros, hombreras redondas y una especie de falda larga morada que se abre enfrente

-ella es un miembro élite de nuestra raza, no puedo resumir su talento-dijo la rubia presentando a diane, quien gira la cabeza a un lado con un resoplido-y este humano de aquí, es fuerte nos apoyara-dijo presentando al shinobi

-bueno es prometedor 2 grandes y hermosas guerreras y un valiente joven, yo me llamo ganon caballero de liones-hablo y se presentó el caballero

-oigan pero en donde están los enemigos yo no veo a nadie-hablo por primera vez el rubio viendo en todas las direcciones

-creo que se volvieron invisibles con ayuda de un chaman, así que nos preparamos en caso de una emboscada-dijo ganón con un dedo en la barbilla

-esto será aburrido-menciono la gigante rubia

-lady matrona escuche a alguien por alla-grito el caballero señalando a un árbol a lo lejos, en eso matrona toca el suelo y el árbol sale despedido por el aire, cuando una enorme roca cubierta picos emerge del suelo, pero no había nadie

-señorita estoy escuchando más por allá-señalo a un prado, entonces matrona con un gran salto llega al lugar señalado, pero cayó en un agujero que había estado cubierto y le caen unas rocas gigantes enzima cubriéndola, todos los soldados comienzan a festejar sorprendiendo a naruto y diane

-no matrona! -grito diane preocupada por su maestra

-malditos era una trampa! -dijo furioso naruto por la acción cometa, pero no se preocupaba por la gigante rubia pues sabe bien que esa simple trampa no le haría nada

-que les parecieron eh? es mi poder mágico sonido hueco-dijo con una sonrisa confiada el líder de los caballeros

-poder mágico!? - preguntaron naruto y diane al unísono, aunque naruto era porque no sabía nada de magia

-si lo uso especificado hasta un poder mágico como este hace caer a un oponente-termino de explicar mientras señalaba en una montaña, que comienza a hacer un ruido de viento

-pero porque hacen esto?! - pregunto / grito naruto al caballero sonriente

-porque derrotar a un gigante es un logro aun mayor que derrotar a cientos de bárbaros y más si logras tirar y matar al colmillo de la tierra no lo creen-dijo mientras reía por lo bajo-escuchen todos acabemos con ellos-pero al terminar de hablar una gran roca venta de la tierra y manda a volar a sus soldados

-subestiman a la raza gigante que controlan la tierra-dice una voz muy conocida a la distancia era matrona que había salido ilesa de la trampa, y de un salto llega con sus compañeros

-maldición, fuego! -grito ganon a sus soldados que disparan con las enormes ballestas, pero diane naruto y matrona se cubren con unas rocas que las gigantes sacaron del suelo

-solo un tiro es suficiente, asegúrense de darle-grito el líder de los caballeros, entonces matrona y naruto que estaba en el hombro de la gigante rubia ven que las flechas tienen un líquido morado, arrepentirse de las flechas iba a darle la bienvenida a diane en el pie pero esta grita

-Metal pesado! -Volviéndose de metal para que la flecha no le afecte tranquilizando un naruto, pero de repente matrona pone el pastel en medio cubriendo una diane de la flecha, pero cayendo al suelo preocupando a sus 2 acompañantes

-hahahaha, tal como esparaba el veneno de dragón funciona rápido-dijo sonriente ganon a naruto diane y matrona quien estaba arrodillada-la raza gigante puede convertirse en metal, pero hasta el más mínimo rasguño con este veneno puede causarle la muerte hasta un gigante en poco tiempo, ahora solo son histori-pero antes de que termine su frase un rasengan en su pecho lo envía a volar destrozando su armadura dejándolo medio muerto en el piso, el resto de caballeros se ven entre si preguntándose qué hacer

-matrona! -grito desesperada diane al ver en ese estado a su maestra

-vive diane vive-dijo con cansancio la mujer rubia a su discípula

-estás loca si crees que te dejaremos morir haremos todo lo posible para curarte! -dijo / grito naruto a matrona

-de esto se trata la guerra, se los suplico no sean ingenuos-dijo la gigante mayor a ambos

-no seas así, no seas cruel, como puedes decirlo en un momento así-dijo la peli café mientras los caballeros los iban a atacar pero con un movimiento de mano matrona, los manda a volar con unos picos de rocas que hizo aparecer

-tu madre y tu padre me pidieron-dijo en voz baja a causa del veneno la rubia a diane, sorprendiéndola mientras murmura un "cómo?", mientras ella sigue contando-ellos me pidieron que te criara como mi hermana menor y ha sido lo suficiente mente fuerte como para sobrevivir tu sola, y ya que yo solo sabía pelear te enseñe eso y ahora estas llorando y no conozco palabras de consuelo, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es protegidorte, sangre de plomo-dijo mientras diane lloraba desconsolada y naruto miraba impotente al ver una camarada morir poco a poco enfrente suyo y no saber qué hacer, mientras que el líder de los caballeros se levantaba con una de las grandes flechas muy adolorido por el ataque del rubio

-pero yo nunca seré como tú, matrona-dijo diane mientras sus lágrimas caían en la cara de la rubia

-AHORA MATENLAA! -Grito ganon pero de repente naruto apareció detrás de el y con su brazo atraviesa su pecho sacándole el corazón, mientras que el caballero caía muerto, los soldados iban a huir pero unas estacas de piedra salen del suelo empalándolos y matándolos en el acto

-no necesitas ser inocente, si te esfuerzas en una batalla tu puedes ganar poder aunque no lo uses en la batalla-dijo matrona cayendo en el mundo de la inconsciencia

-no matrona no puedo no me abandona, no puedo aceptarlo-murmuro diane llorando arrodillada

-tenemos que informar esto-dijo unos de los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron

-pero que reportaremos-pregunto el segundo soldado

-tengo una idea-respondió el primer hombre

-No porqueee! -Grito diane al viento desconsolada

Entonces a naruto se le ocurre una idea y le pide a diane que se cubra los ojos, mientras formaba signos de manos y grita -Elemento viento: jutsu de viento cortante! -Mientras que con su brazo lanza una especie de viento vertical que corta la pierna de matrona, evitando que el veneno se esparza y con el chakra de kurama cierra la herida, sorprendiendo a diane por lo que hizo su amigo

/ una semana después /

Se ve a una mujer rubia en una cueva con una toalla mojada en su frente, esta lentamente abre los ojos preguntándose cómo puede seguir con vida, ella juraría que los caballeros le habían dado con esa flecha envenenada-q-que paso? -Dijo muy confundida la gigante, la gran mujer intenta pararse pero siente algo en su estómago, mira abajo y lo que ve la deja en shock y un poco sonrojada, pues en su estómago estaba un naruto durmiendo acomodado como si tuviera una clase de gato o zorro, la mujer rubia al verlo su primera reacción fue ... "SMASH" resonó por toda la cueva mientras se vio a un naruto enterrado contra la pared sin moverse, preocupando a la mujer de haberlo matado, pero este rápidamente venta del agujero y sonríe de felicidad al ver que la mujer enfrente él estaba despierta

-gracias a kami que estas bien, me tenías preocupado-dijo el rubio feliz de que este bien, haciendo que la mujer se sienta feliz por alguna razón y con un polvo rosa en sus mejillas, pero ignorando eso se intenta poner de pie pero cuando se iba a apoyar en su pie derecho, no necesariamente nada, ni siquiera el frió piso de la cueva, entonces baja la vista para ver que envían de tener su pie tenía una pata de palo, esto la dejo en shock y mira a naruto quien tenía una mirada triste

-q-que tuvieron? , Porque estoy viva? -Pregunto ella a su compañero rubio

-lo siento matrona, pero era la única forma de salvarte para el veneno-respondió el chico

-porque me ayudaste !? , Yo necesito morir como una guerrera no ser salvada por un mocoso humano! -Grito la gran mujer al único hombre en la cueva

-sigues con eso !? ¿Crees que morir en una lucha es la mejor manera de irte de este mundo? , Crees que una mujer tan hermosa como tu moriría en una guerra, eso es patético viniendo de una raza guerrera! -Dijo / grito el rubio reprendiendo a la gigante

\- Y tú qué sabes solo eres un humano no entendías lo que es el orgullo de un guerrero! -Respondió con firmeza la mujer

-te equivocas, donde vengo las batallas y las guerras son comunes, y nosotros nos entrenamos desde niños para graduados a los 13 años y empezar a hacer misiones ya sean de proteger a una persona o matar bandidos, allá hay personas que aunque orgullosas prefieren vivir una vida larga y tener descendencia y poder vivir una vida larga y feliz, pero rara vez llegamos a sobrevivir hasta los 30 años por las sangrientas guerras que ocurren, para un ninja morir en batalla en un logro, pero morir por el tiempo es de respetar, muy pocas personas sobreviven esa cantidad de luchas, pero quien lo logra tiene una vida larga plena feliz una paz que cualquiera tenga, incluso tu matrona no eres un arma de guerra eres una mujer un ser vivo y deberías vivir más sentir los placeres de la vida,no sufrir constantemente en silencio por ser utilizado como una arma simple, créeme sé cómo se siente, tu deberías ser feliz-termino de hablar el rubio sorprendiendo a una matrona por las palabras y la información de naruto

-p-pero no sé cómo, siempre fui una guerrera no sé hacer otras cosas-hablo con tristeza la rubia, pero en eso siente algo cálido en su mejilla pues naruto la estaba besando, haciendo que se sonroje

-solo tienes que encontrar algo que te haga feliz y aferrarte a eso con todas tus fuerzas-respondió un sonriente naruto, haciendo sonrojar y sonreír a la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo

-gracias-dijo matrona feliz por como la trata de naruto-pero como lograste hacer una pata de palo? -pregunto con curiosidad

-Bueno mientras te cargábamos nos encontramos con un herrero y le pedí si podría hacerte una pata de palo al principio se negó, luego lo "convencí" al hablar a solas con el tipo-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa maligna a la mujer

-y-ya veo-dije con una gota de sudor la gigante al ver la sonrisa de naruto

-matrona! , estas bien-se oyó un grito en la entrada, era diane con algunos animales que cazo para comer

Después de eso se ve a los tres comiendo y hablando entre si con sonrisas en sus rostros, luego de eso las chicas decidieron darse un baño en un río cercano, mientras que diane jugaba en el agua como si fuera una niña ya matrona en el agua relajando, mencionando que rio abajo hay una cascada en la que podría relajarse más, pero cuando se encuentran sonrojan de sobre manera pues se tiene un naruto desnudo encima de una roca en la cascada bañándose, diane se cubre los ojos con las manos muy sonrojada por ver a naruto así, pero matrona no paraba de ver a naruto con una delgada línea de sangre y una pequeña risita pervertida (Nos salio pervertida la mujer XD), pero entonces naruto oye las risitas y cuando gira lo que ve lo deja como tomate ,porque ambas mujeres estaban desnudas haciendo que Naruto jr se despierta y matrona al ver eso solo se le ocurre golpearlo con una enorme roca que invoco inconsciente en la orilla pues la roca lo mando a volar (Pobre naruto XD), las chicas aprovechando el estado de naruto deciden ponerse sus ropas otra vez y fingir que no pasó nada, pero sus caras que parecían semáforo en rojo no decían lo mismo, cuando naruto se despertó no recordaba que estaba haciendo ni porque estaba desnudo, pero poco a poco grabar lo sucedido haciendo que se sonroje mucho y se ponga su ropa lo más rápido posible (Mas rápido que minato con el hiraishin no jutsu XDDDDD)las chicas aprovechando el estado de naruto deciden ponerse sus ropas otra vez y fingir que no pasó nada, pero sus caras que parecían semáforo en rojo no decían lo mismo, cuando naruto se despertó no recordaba que estaba haciendo ni porque estaba desnudo, pero poco a poco grabar lo ocurrido haciendo que se sonroje mucho y se ponga su ropa lo más rápido posible (Mas rápido que minato con el hiraishin no jutsu XDDDDD)las chicas aprovechando el estado de naruto deciden ponerse sus ropas otra vez y fingir que no pasó nada, pero sus caras que parecían semáforo en rojo no decían lo mismo, cuando naruto se despertó no recordaba que estaba haciendo ni porque estaba desnudo, pero poco a poco grabar lo ocurrido haciendo que se sonroje mucho y se ponga su ropa lo más rápido posible (Mas rápido que minato con el hiraishin no jutsu XDDDDD)

/ Más tarde /

Se ven a los 3 sentados en rocas evitando las miradas entre si mientras se sonrojaban por recordar aquel incidente, pero entonces alguien rompe el silencio

-oye naruto no te lo pregunte antes pero de dónde vienes? -pregunto curiosa diane al ninja de otro mundo, y matrona recuerda lo que le dijo naruto cuando se despertó viéndolo con curiosidad

\- "oye kurama crees que le podemos decirles de dónde venimos? -Pregunto mentalmente a su peludo inquilino-" eso depende de ti mocoso, confías lo suficiente en ellas como para decirles la verdad? "- Respondió el gran zorro a lo que su amigo asiente con la cabeza y le agradece lo que kurama solo responde con un chasquido de lengua pero con una sonrisa

"Entonces dile que choquen puños contigo así podre mostrar tu pasado y terminaremos más rápido" - A lo que naruto acepta y les dice a sus amigas que choquen puños con él, cualesquiera poco confusas por el pedido lo hacen, después de unos minutos ellas con sorpresa y los ojos como plato, sorprendidas porque ahora saben que es de otro mundo, pero tristes y enojadas pues también saben de los abusos que sufrieron naruto de niño por el contenedor del kyuubi, que pasaban de insultos miradas de odio lo que entristeció mucho a diane pues naruto sufría mucho por algo que no solicite ser, pero lo que las hiso enojar y con lágrimas era ver como naruto era apaleado, golpeado y torturado cuando era nada más que un niño que no se podría defender, también sabiendo de la traición de sasuke y su primera pelea en la que naruto casi muere por el chidori,para luego ver a naruto peleando contra el dolor quien lo tenía estacado contra el piso y el cómo esa chica hinata lo intentaba ayudar y muriendo en el proceso, pero algo que las asusto fue ver un naruto como se transformaba en una bestia de color rojo oscuro con unos ojos increíblemente y que liberaban una luz blanca con colmillos y el interior de la boca con el mismo brillo blanco, para después ver a naruto, sasuke y sakura sellando a kaguya y está enviando al chico a este mundo, sorprendiéndolas el gran poder que tenían naruto, y por ver que no importaba cuanto se callera siempre se levantaba y seguía con una sonrisa, desafiando a la muerte múltiples veces y saliendo victorioso, haciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojoshaciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojoshaciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojospero algo que las asusto fue ver un naruto como se transformaba en una bestia de color rojo oscuro con unos ojos muy grandes y que liberaban una luz blanca con colmillos y el interior de la boca con el mismo brillo blanco, para después ver un naruto, sasuke y sakura sellando a kaguya y está enviando al chico a este mundo, sorprendiéndolas el gran poder que tenía naruto, y por qué no importaba cuanto se callera siempre se levantaba y seguía con una sonrisa, desafiando a la muerte múltiples veces y salir victorioso, haciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojospero algo que las asusto fue ver un naruto como se transformaba en una bestia de color rojo oscuro con unos ojos muy grandes y que liberaban una luz blanca con colmillos y el interior de la boca con el mismo brillo blanco, para después ver un naruto, sasuke y sakura sellando a kaguya y está enviando al chico a este mundo, sorprendiéndolas el gran poder que tenía naruto, y por qué no importaba cuanto se callera siempre se levantaba y seguía con una sonrisa, desafiando a la muerte múltiples veces y salir victorioso, haciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojossasuke y sakura sellando a kaguya y está enviando al chico a este mundo, sorprendiéndolas el gran poder que tenía naruto, y por ver que no importaba cuanto se callera siempre se levantaba y seguía con una sonrisa, desafiando a la muerte muchas veces y salir victorioso , haciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojossasuke y sakura sellando a kaguya y está enviando al chico a este mundo, sorprendiéndolas el gran poder que tenía naruto, y por ver que no importaba cuanto se callera siempre se levantaba y seguía con una sonrisa, desafiando a la muerte muchas veces y salir victorioso , haciendo que la mujer rubia lo mire con admiración y con amor en los ojos

-wow naruto eres increíble! -grito diane al chico que estaba un poco sonrojado por el alago

-sin dudas lo eres naruto te ganaste mi respeto-dijo matrona pero en su mente pensaba que el rubio había ganado algo más ... subido de tono ((͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °))

-jejeje gracias, oh por cierto miren esto-dijo mientras que con unas poses estallo en una bola de humo gigante, solo para después de ver un naruto gigante un poco más grande que diane, con músculos compactos, con una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo con un remolino naranja en su pecho y pantalones negros con bolsillos y un porta kunais en su pie derecho, con un cinturón con el mimo símbolo del clan uzumaki y unas botas negras con suelas blancas que controlan un poco antes de las rodillas-y que tal me veo-dijo naruto con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa zorruna, mientras que las chicas muy sonrojada por el gran hombre que tenían enfrente, matrona estaba muy embelesada viendo un naruto sintieron se resistiendo a saltarle encima y hacerlo suya toda la noche, hasta que ...

-te ves increíble! -dijo diane que le salto encima a naruto abrasado con fuerza y sobando su mejilla con la del gigante rubio, pero luego se encontró un instinto asesino descomunal, era matrona que fulminaba con la mirada a diane quien con miedo se esconde detrás de naruto, quien no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad ve a una diane jugando con unos de sus mechones algo sonrojada de manera tímida, mientras que matrona estaba sentada con una cara un poco enojada al recordar el residente. ya un naruto normal sentado en el muslo de matrona quien le pidió / obligo al rubio a sentarse ahí

-chicas ... -dijo el rubio llamando a la atención a las mujeres-me tengo que ir a un viaje-sentencia el chico sorprendiendo a las féminas y entristeciéndolas

-pero porque a dónde? -dijo diane triste por la noticia

-tengo que recopilar información de este mundo y la mejor manera es con un viaje de entrenamiento por todo este mundo-explico el rubio

-entrenamiento? , para que quieras ser más fuerte si eres casi invencible en este mundo, superas con creces al poder de los caballeros sagrados más poderosos que existen! -dijo matrona al shinobi

-tengo que ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos ósea a ustedes-dijo con determinación en su voz, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran

-entonces te acompañaremos-volveremos a decir matrona cuando diane asiente con la cabeza

-no-dijo con tranquilidad haciendo que las chicas lo mire y preguntando porque-ustedes tienen que quedarse para proteger a las personas de aquí y no quiero alejarlas de su hogar por eso iré solo-termino de hablar con firmeza el rubio entristeciendo mucho a las mujeres-pero volveré en un futuro y podremos volver a encontrarnos lo prometo y yo no rompo mis promesas-sonrió el chico alegrando un poco a las mujeres

/ al día siguiente /

Se ve a un naruto despedirse de las chicas

-por favor vuelve pronto naruto-dijo triste diane despidiéndose de su amigo

-veras que el tiempo pasara volando diane por favor cuídate-dijo naruto a su amiga

-ten cuidado ahí afuera naruto y procura volver asalto-dijo con una cara seria pero con un tono triste matrona

-tranquila estaré bien, prométeme que no morirás-comento naruto a la mujer rubia

-lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa

Al final se ve a un naruto con el brazo arriba en señal de despedida mientras que las chicas lo veían irse con tristeza y diane soltaba unas lágrimas al verlo partir

* Gracias por leer el capítulo y por el apoyo, wow este capítulo fue más largo de lo que esperé pero díganme que había decidido en los comentarios *

Jesús salcedo: si tienes razón sin explicar nada en el primer cap pero espero que este más allá de tu agrado y dime qué opinas de este cap de hoy


	3. Capítulo 3

*Hola gente de fanfiction y les traigo un nuevo cap de naruto x nanatsuno taizai , pero primero mirare a quienes quieren en el harem…

Timychimboote: lo siento pero a merlin ya la tengo planeada en el harem de naruto desde el principio y a margaret sinceramente la veo mucho mejor con Gil, pero gracias por comentar, otra cosa es que no estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa desde que naruto se separó de diane y matrona, así que pondré que han pasado 12 años espero y no les moleste y sin más que decir sigamos

fenixrojo36: relájate no la abandonare y gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, ademas tengo algunas ideas para algunos fics, ejemplo: naruto x pokemon, dime tus opiniones :D

*Quiero pedir perdon por el retraso, pero el Internet de mi casa se daño el viernes, el mismo día en el que publicaría este episodio, pero bueno lo arreglaron hace unos minutos y subiere el fic enseguida!

***12 años después*, se ve en una cabaña a una hermosa mujer aparentemente joven con cabello largo de color rosado que le llega hasta los muslos y ojos negros, estaba acostada en una cama cubierta por una cobija, esta misma estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco para ver el techo en la habitación en la que estaba **

**\- q-que paso? - se preguntó la mujer algo adolorida pero sin recordar los últimos eventos, **

**\- vaya hasta que por fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado señorita – se escuchó la voz de un hombre encapuchado en la entrada de la habitación **

**\- quien eres tu – pregunto la peli rosa intentando levantarse, pero sintió un gran dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, y antes de que se cayera de la cama por su intento de pararse, sintió una mano tocarle el hombro con gentileza y a acostarla**

**\- será mejor que descanse, la encontré en un muy mal estado estaba completamente quemada aunque me sorprende que siga con vida, perdón sin la ofendí con eso ultimo jejeje – dijo y rio nerviosamente el hombre **

**\- p-porque me ayudas, quieres algo a cambio?, porque no tengo dinero? –dijo la mujer con veneno en su voz, aunque también con curiosidad **

**\- no me importa el dinero, solo te ayude porque necesitabas mi ayuda, además necesito excusas para ayudar a alguien? – respondió y pregunto el chico **

**\- o es que quieres seducirme? – pregunto con odio en su voz pero cambio por una de sorpresa y un poco sonrojada al escuchar la respuesta **

**\- no claro que no, yo nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer tan hermosa como usted! – dijo el chico **

**\- c-cómo te llamas? – pregunto viendo a otra dirección sonrojada y pensando "porque estoy tartamudeando y porque mi corazón no para de latir tan rápido?" se preguntó mentalmente la hermosa chica, entonces el hombre se quita la capucha y…**

**\- mi nombre es naruto uzumaki – revelando a un hombre rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo de 1m 96cm, lleva una chaqueta con capucha de color negra con un zorro anaranjado en su brazo derecho, pantalón negro con líneas naranjas horizontales en sus muslos, un porta kunais en su muslo derecho y unas sandalias shinobis de color negro – y el tuyo? – pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar un poco mas **

**\- m-mi nombre es melascula – después con un tono serio y un poco oscuro con el cabello tapándole los ojos – de los 10 mandamientos – y luego piensa "maldición ahora seguro que me odia y me matara por ser un demonio", pensó melascula con algunas lágrimas asomándose por los lados de sus ojos pero… **

**\- tranquila no te hare daño y sé que perteneces a los 10 mandamientos, pero siento un gran dolor en tu corazón como si te hubieran obligado a unirte dime es cierto? – pregunto naruto a la chica sorprendida de que él se diera cuenta **

**\- s-solo n-no quiero morir, s-siempre fui tratada como una herramienta no como una mujer, p-pero si mostraba debilidad si llegaba a fallarles yo moriría y no quiero morir, quiero vivir sentirme en paz, pero eso es imposible para un demonio como yo – dijo llorando al recordar como todos la miraban y obligaban a pelear y matar, incluso como algunos demonios la violaron con la excusa de que solo era una herramienta que debe ser usada, pero luego sintió que la abrazan viendo como aquel hombre quien le ayudo la abrazaba con un poco de fuerza pero no lo suficiente para dañarla **

**\- te prometo que nadie más te hará daño, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! – dijo y prometió con firmeza sonrojando a la chica y haciendo que devuelva el abrazo llorando de felicidad al tener a alguien que no la ve como un objeto o un monstruo, alguien a quien confiarle su vida, luego de eso naruto le prepara el desayuno el cual es... **

**\- ramen?, nunca eh escuchado de esto – dijo al ver aquel plato con una especie de sopa caliente fideos y más ingredientes **

**-el ramen es la mejor comida que hay enserio pruébalo! –dijo con ansias el rubio quien comía su décimo tercer plato de ramen sorprendiendo a la chica ya que juraría que apenas acababa de sentarse a comer, entonces da un probado y**

**\- esta delicioso! – dijo/grito melascula con los ojos cerrados y su lengua afuera un poco sonrojada y una mano en su cara, entonces comienza a comer rápido terminando su plato con una sonrisa satisfecha – es lo mejor que eh probado en siglos no en milenios – dijo muy feliz la peli rosa, sacándole un sonrisa a naruto **

**\- melascula – llamo el rubio a la mujer – te propongo algo – siguió hablando el chico mientras la chica con una cara algo enojada y triste porque pensó que la utilizaría como un arma le iba a gritar pero una mano le detiene – antes de que pienses mal, quiero que te unas a mí para poder protegerte en todo momento, pero antes quería preguntarte si hay alguien más quien odie estar en ese grupo y quiera vivir en paz? – pregunto naruto a lo que melascula sorprendida y con alguna lágrimas de que lo quisiera ayudar a abandonar esa vida de dolor y protegerla, pero entonces naruto le limpia sus lágrimas con sus dedos de manera cuidadosa y con una sonrisa dice – no llores no me gusta ver a una hermosa mujer como tu así mejor dame una de tus hermosas sonrisas – termino de hablar el rubio sonriéndole y haciendo que la chica se sonroje un poco más y le dé una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa al hombre enfrente de ella **

**\- sí, conozco a 2 personas que odian esa vida pues una de ellas sufrió el mismo maltrato que yo y la otra persona la sigue a todos lados como un hermano mayor, además que a ellos no le interesa la guerra, ellos disfrutan la paz pero tras la traición de meliodas ella lo odia no solo por traicionarlos, también porque ella pensó que si se hubiera quedado hubieran ganado la guerra y podrían vivir en paz, además de que odia mucho al clan de las diosas, ellos son derieri y monspeet – termino de hablar la mujer demonio al chico **

**\- hmmm, ya veo está bien cuando vuelvas con ellos asegúrate de que estén solos diles lo que sabes y entrégales esto – dijo naruto entregándole un papel con símbolos que melascula no entendía – esto es un sello de tele transportación, cuando hagan su próximo movimiento diles que le apliquen magia al sello para que los envié con mis compañeras, que no están en este momento ya que tuvieron que volver por unos pequeños problemas, asegúrense de estar cerca los uno a los otros en el momento que se tele transporte ya que no tengo más de estos sellos, entendido? – termino de explicar el rubio a lo que la chica asiente con en seño un poco fruncido "compañeras? Quienes son esas perras, si lo intentan alejar de mi las matare" termino de pensar la peli rosa **

** *UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE*, se ve a una melascula desnuda preparando para irse cuando entra naruto y se sonroja por la escena enfrente de el **

**\- q-q-que e-estás haciendo melascula, porque te desnudas – pregunto muy rojo y con los ojos cerrados el rubio extrañando a la chica, pues no entendía lo que pasaba **

**\- y? nunca has visto a una mujer desnuda antes?, no le veo el problema, además cuando me encontraste estaba desnuda porque me había quemado, - pregunto la mujer con confusión pues nunca le importo que la vieran desnuda y tampoco a los demás **

**\- s-si p-pero no es bueno que salgas así p-puede que alguien se quiera aprovechar de ti – tartamudo el chico rojo como tomate ante la situación actual de la chica**

**\- pues si lo intentan lo matare y ya está – dijo con despreocupación al rubio sonrojado, haciendo que la chica sonría con diversión al chico así – o es que acaso ves algo que te guste? – dijo mientras apretaba sus pechos, haciendo que naruto le salga sangre por la nariz y se esconda tras una puerta para no ver a la chica, mientras esta misma reía por lo bajo por su travesura, pero después se pone seria – además 2 pecados capitales saben de mis lesiones y si ven que llego completa mente curada y con ropa sospecharan mucho y también mis compañeros pues seguro sabrán que perdí mucha magia, así que diré que un hechicero de buen corazón me curo y que después lo mate, así no tendré tantas sospechas – explico la demonio al chico aun escondido **

**\- ya veo aparte de hermosa muy inteligente – elogio el rubio a la peli rosa, haciendo que se sonroje – pero antes toma esto es un sello para que el mandamiento de la piedad no les afecte al traicionarlos, muy bien adiós melascula, y por favor cuídate – dijo naruto a la chica cual se va con una sonrisa**

***DIAS DESPUES*, se ve a un chico pequeño rubio de ojos verdes y con una especie de tatuaje de un dragón mordiéndose la cola tirado en el piso muy herido y le faltaba un brazo enfrente de el hay un hombre muy parecido al chico pero en vez de rubio era peli plateado y lleva una especie de abrigo de color azul oscuro que se abría en su pecho también en la parte del frente de sus piernas con adornos blancos lleva un pantalón negro con unas botas metálicas y unos guantes del mismo material además de ser mucho más alto que su contra parte y sus ojos eran de un tono morado oscuro además de tener una mirada muerta pero con una sonrisa al ver al oji-verde en ese estado tan lamentable **

**\- debo decir que estuve un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría, bien hecho estarossa – dijo una ahora vestida melascula ( pues al llegar con los mandamientos esta saquea una tienda y se lleva una ropa igual a su anterior vestimenta ) **

**\- dime algo estarosa, estas muy seguro? – pregunto una hermosa chica con pelo de punta color naranja y ojos negros no llevaba ropa se cubría con materia oscura que le tapaba los pechos un brazo que terminaba en una gran garra junto una pierna y también su zona intima, esta era derieri de la pureza **

**\- mmm, siento una mirada extraña enfocada en nosotros deben ser sus compañeros, lo que me pregunto es que si debimos ignorarlos tanto – dijo un hombre alto y musculoso que llevaba una gran bata blanca que le cubre casi todo el cuerpo, cabello purpura oscuro y un pequeño bigote, unos pantalones verdes y unas botas de armadura dorada que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, este era monspeet de la reticencia **

***ME DA PEREZA EXPLICAR ASI QUE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE SERA IGUAL QUE EN EL ANIME, Y SI YA VIERON EL ANIME SABRAN COMO SE VERAN EL RESTO DE LOS MANDAMIENTOS***

**\- estarossa déjame a mi ser quien termine con meliodas – hablo melascula con tranquilidad **

**\- y porque? – pregunto devuelta el peli plata **

**\- sus compañeros me dieron muchos problemas y el debería hacerse responsable por eso – respondió melascula **

**En eso iba a sacarle el alma a meliodas con el brazo derecho extendido pero una mano la retiene **

**\- No yo debo ser quien lo mate, ese bastardo nos traiciono y quiero hacerlo sufrir – dijo derieri junto a monspeet con un tono oscuro a melascula, entonces esta misma lo sujeta del cuello y lo comienza ahorcar, pero antes de que estarossa diga algo melascula se junta con derieri y monspeet con un papel en sus manos y desaparecen un destello naranja remplazándolo por un hombre alto y apariencia un poco musculosa del mismo tamaño que estarrosa, dejando en shock a todos, incluso al peli plata quien suele ser inexpresivo tenía los ojos muy abiertos **

***CON LOS DEMAS PECADOS Y AMIGOS***

**Ellos estaban más que sorprendidos pues enfrente de ellos estaban melascula monspeet y derieri con un meliodas sujetado del cuello pero sin ahorcarlo también en shock por lo ocurrido, cuando salen del su estado de sorpresa se ponen en pose de batalla listo para "RESCATAR" al capitán de los pecados **

**\- listo ahora están a salvos amigos - dijo una chica peli roja y ojos marrones ****Lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz, lleva una falda azul y unas botas negras**

**\- supongo que ustedes son sus compañeras, no? – pregunto melascula con celos y un ceño fruncido al ver a las mujeres enfrente de ella **

**\- así es, él nos envió para ayudarles a escapar, y por cierto de nada! – dijo una chica rubia que le llega hasta los hombros, de ojos marrones, lleva una camisa blanca con líneas azules sin mangas, una mini falda azul con un cinturón el cual tenía un juego de llaves y un látigo que termina en un corazón, botas de color café oscuro que casi le llega a las rodillas, y pechos de copa B **

**\- si un gracias no vendría mal – dijo ahora una sonriente chica peli blanca, el cual le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y una pequeña cola de caballo encima de su frente atado con un moño, de ojos azules, llevaba un vestido negro de maid con detalles blancos **

**\- tsk!, lo que sea, solo se lo debo a él y sé muy bien cómo pagárselo jeje – termino de hablar melascula con una risita pervertida, pero entonces otra chica le grita **

**\- no permitiré que alejes a juvia de su amado! – grito una chica de pelo azul que le llega a media espalda y ojos del mismo color, lleva un vestido largo de color azul claro con dos líneas verticales que llegan hasta el final del vestido, el cual se abría en su pierna izquierda de manera un tanto reveladora, también tiene unas botas que le llegan hasta los muslos, también traía una especie de abrigo que le tapaba el cuello y los hombros, además de un sombrero ruso cossak azul oscuro con bordes blancos **

**\- juvia no tenías por qué decir tu nombre, se supone que él nos presentaría – dijo la peli roja reprendiendo a la ahora conocida juvia **

**\- tranquila erza, no lo hizo apropósito ella siempre habla en tercera persona – dijo la chica rubia con una sonrisa para después darse cuenta que revelo el nombre de erza **

**\- LUCY! – grito erza a todo pulmón, para después sonrojarse por su descuido **

**\- bueno ya que ellas se presentaron también lo hare yo, hola mi nombre es mirajane y como sabrán ellas son erza, juvia y Lucy, perdón por la escena pero se supone él nos iba a presentar jejeje – termino de hablar la ahora conocida mirajane presentando a sus amigas, mientras los pecados y amigos tenían una enorme gota de sudor al ver esa rara escena **

**\- o-oigan qué diablos está pasando, y cuando llegaron aquí no los sentí llegar y también porque esos tres "ayudaron" al capitán – pregunto King muy confuso **

**\- verán nuestro líder nos envió para ayudarles a ustedes y a los ex mandamientos – explico con una sonrisa mirajane a los demás sorprendiéndoles **

**\- espera, espera, como que ex mandamientos? – dijo ban sorprendido de que esos 3 traicionaran a los mandamientos **

**\- nunca nos gustó estar ahí, además él nos está ofreciendo una mejor vida – dijo con simpleza derieri **

**\- pero quien es el tipo de quien tanto hablan? – hablo y pregunto por primera vez matrona quien estaba junto a diane **

**\- pues el – respondió Lucy señalando a la bola de cristal en el que se veía a los mandamientos, pero había un hombre más, quien lleva una máscara ambu de un kitsune, un chaleco jounin con una camisa negra con detalles naranjas y un remolino naranja en el hombro derecho, un pantalón negro con un porta kunais y sandalias ninjas que le llegan un poco más abajo de la rodilla **

**\- así que ustedes son los 10 mandamientos… me los esperaba más atemorizantes – dijo con un tono bromista el hombre enmascarado **

**\- quien eres tú?, y donde están esos 3 traidores!, y porque mi mandamiento no les afecto –dijo zeldris con ira por ser traicionado nueva mente **

**\- bueno veras vi que ellos no disfrutaban estar junto a tu grupo de fenómenos, así que les ayude a escapar, y lo de tu mandamiento bueno es simple, hice un sello especial que me permite anular tu maldición y puedan ser libres – respondió con simpleza como si fuese lo más normal del mundo el enmascarado, dejando en completo shock a todos por lo que dijo **

***con los demás***

**\- q-que pero cómo?! – dijo sorprendido King al escuchar eso**

**\- su clan están especializado en los sellos – respondió con normalidad erza **

**\- clan?, de que clan hablan? – pregunto diane a lo que las recién llegadas sonríen – él se los dirá cuando vuelva – volvió a responder la peli roja**

***Volviendo al campo de batalla***

**\- bueno eso es todo, solo los quería saludar, adiós amigos – dijo el encapuchado pero antes de que se vaya alguien pregunta**

**\- oye humano, quién eres?, quiero saber el nombre del quien salvo a mi amado hermano – pregunto por primera vez estarossa al enmascarado **

**\- amado?, lo estabas torturando, pero bueno ya que insisten mi nombre es… - dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara, sorprendiendo a diane, matrona, jerico y merlin – naruto, naruto uzumaki, y ahora derieri, melascula y monspeet están bajo la protección del clan uzumaki así que si te atreves a dañarlos, hehehe bueno pues, YO TE DAÑARE A TI! – dijo eso ultimo con un instinto asesino tan brutal que hizo retroceder a los mandamientos – bien adiós – dijo eso con una sonrisa zorruna el oji azul antes de desaparecer en un destello naranja**

***volviendo con los demás* **

**\- oh, hola diane, matrona, jerico y merlin ha pasado tiempo –dijo naruto con una sonrisa, antes de que una gran mano lo levantara y abrazara contra sus enormes pechos, era diane que al verlo comienza a llorar de alegría y diciendo su nombre una y otra vez con cariño **

**\- naruto! Pensé que no te volvería a te extrañe mucho – dijo con sollozos la gigante peli castaña **

**\- si yo también las extrañe chicas, se han puesto más hermosas – dijo el rubio sonrojado por el abrazo y haciendo sonrojar a diane, matrona, jerico y sorprendente mente también a merlin, y poniendo celosas a sus compañeras incluyendo a melascula y derieri quienes rechinaban los dientes con ira**

**\- esperen un minuto ustedes ya se conocen?! – pregunto King sorprendido y celoso del cariño que le daba diane a naruto **

**Entonces el rubio comienza a contar como conoció a diane y matrona, **

**\- Pero de donde conoces a merlin? – pregunto algo celoso escanor, pues este tipo hizo que merlin se sonroje y sonría, algo que nadie esperaba ver**

**\- yo puedo explicarlo – dijo merlin con una sonrisa viendo a naruto**

***5 meses antes de la liberación de lionés*, se ve a una merlin en su laboratorio/habitación experimentando con magia, pero de repente siente un pico de energía que la sorprendió, no porque fuese muy grande si no porque esa energía no era magia, ella siente que viene de un bosque muy alejado, así que se tele transporta, cuando llega lo que ve la deja en shock, ¿Por qué?, pues enfrente de ella había un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules y con 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, pero lo que la sorprendió es que ella no estaba en un bosque, estaba en una habitación para ser más preciso el baño, mientras el rubio la veía con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado, la mujer baja poco a poco para ver el miembro del rubio haciendo que esta se sonroje, entonces el hombre reacciona y se esconde detrás de una pared que tenía su ropa y se la ponga lo más rápido posible **

**\- o-oiga señorita como entro aquí!?, mejor dicho que hace aquí!? – pregunto un muy sonrojado naruto, no solo porque lo vieran desnudo, también porque la mujer que tenía enfrente es una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto, eso y que llevaba como ropa solo una gran capa que apenas si tapa sus pechos de color morado, unas bragas que cubren su intimidad del mismo color, y unas botas que le llegan hasta los muslos también morados pero con detalles blancos, la mujer saliendo del shock inicial dice**

**\- sentí un pico de energía muy extraña provenir de aquí, y no me equivocaba pues tu liberas mucha de esa energía, quién eres? Y que energía utilizas?, - pregunto algo más seria la peli negra al rubio **

**\- oh, ya veo, bueno señorita yo no utilizo magia yo vengo de un lugar mucho más lejano a esta energía se le llama chakra – respondió el chico a la mujer **

**\- chakra?, que energía más rara es un poco parecida a la magia, pero siento que puede ser incluso aún más poderosa, de dónde vienes?, - pregunto merlin al rubio el cual dijo **

**\- lo siento pero eso es secreto, pero si quieres te puedo explicar cómo funciona el chakra – dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa zorruna, sonrojando un poco a merlin, después de hablar del chakra deciden contarse algunas anécdotas y un poco de su vida, ambos con una sonrisa, después de unas horas de charla merlin se despide no antes sin darle un beso en su mejilla agradeciéndole por el momento **

**\- y así lo conocí – dijo merlin con normalidad, sorprendiendo a la mayoría por la historia contada **

**\- y a ti? – dijo ban señalando a jerico**

**\- no solo fue a mí, también fue con verónica y Gilda, estábamos en una simple misión de arrestar a unos bandidos, pero cuando llegamos no era unos, si no cientos de bandidos, resulto que era un pueblo de asesinos y ladrones, fuimos derrotados con el tiempo eso bastardos nos ataron y desnudaron iban a violarnos – dijo jerico enojada al recordar a esos mal nacidos, y sorprendiendo a todos por lo que les iban a hacer Elizabeth tenía las manos en boca y con lágrimas asomándose por los bordes de sus ojos, por lo que le hubiera pasado a su hermana – pero entonces vimos a alguien acercarse, los bandidos al verlo lo iban a atacar, pero este aparece en frente de nosotras y nos abriga con su chaqueta, camisa y una cobija, después de liberarnos y conseguirnos ropa nueva, charlamos entre nosotros hasta que nos tuvimos que ir – termino de narrar jerico, con una sonrisa tierna viendo a naruto **

**\- pero y que le paso a los bandidos? – fue la pregunta gil thunder, pero después de preguntar jerico palidece mucho al recordar aquella masacre**

**\- b-bueno, el los mato a todos, pero le fue mucho peor al líder, pues este literalmente le aplasto los testículos, y después de eso lo desolló y tiro a un hormiguero con hormigas rojas, aún vivo – termino de hablar jerico aún muy pálida al recordar al pobre infeliz llorando y suplicando piedad, todos menos naruto, palidecieron al imaginar tal escena, mientras los hombre apretaban sus piernas al imaginar el dolor que paso aquel pobre infeliz, todos incluyendo sus compañeras, giran sus cabezas hacia el rubio **

**\- que?, odio a los violadores! – dijo con veneno naruto, después de salir del shock, Elizabeth se acerca a el y a los ex mandamientos **

**\- gracias por salvar al señor meliodas, no sé cómo puedo pagárselos – dijo con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas Elizabeth, a lo que naruto con un dedo en la barbilla de la chica **

**\- sonríe y protege a la gente que te importa eso es todo lo que pido – dijo sonriendo el chico rubio**

**\- s-si – dijo con determinación la peli plata al rubio, a lo que meliodas con una sonrisa asiente – oiga por cierto esto es un tatuaje o que señor naruto – dijo Elizabeth inocentemente, mientras acariciaba los bigotes de naruto pero para su sorpresa y la de todos **

**\- e-el a-acaba de ronronear? – pregunto ban sorprendido antes de caer al suelo riendo junto a King **

**-n-no ronrone en lo absoluto! – dijo/grito naruto rojo de la vergüenza, pero las mujeres un poco sonrojadas y curiosas le siguieron acariciando las mejillas, haciendo que naruto ronroneará con fuerza – n-no –d-déjenme – suplico el rubio avergonzado entre ronroneos, después de asaltar a las mejillas de naruto se ve a un rubio rojo como tomate a un lado de jerico, quien no paraba de reírse de el**

**-jajaja vaya no esperaba que ronronearas, parecías un gatito, jajaja – dijo jerico riéndose, después de eso se ve a jerico pellizcarle los bigotes a naruto – o-oye estas bien? – pregunto algo preocupada, pues naruto no se movía ni un musculo y tenían ls ojos muy abiertos, entonces derieri se acerca para tocar su hombro, cuando de repente este la besa de manera profunda y haciendo que se sonroje mucho, el resto de las mujeres aunque sorprendidas, estaban enojada por lo que estaba pasando**

**-hey, naruto ya suéltala idiota – dijo jerico ya muy celosa por lo que pasaba, pero entonces naruto aparece detrás de ella y aprieta sus pechos y su trasero sacándole gemidos a la mujer y sorprendiendo a todos nueva mente por lo ocurrido**

**\- naruto suéltala ya! – grito Lucy, pero naruto se mueve asía ella y aprieta sus pechos solo que esta vez, paso su mano por debajo de su camiseta y pellizca sus pezones, sonrojándola mucho y sacándole gemidos de placer, y así siguió entre las mujeres, solo dejando a margaret, Elizabeth, elaine, diane y matrona, pero esta 2 ultimas solo porque eran muy grandes **

**\- naruto-sama ahora a juvia! – grito juvia con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, pero cuando naruto iba a alcanzarla *SMASH* se escuchó por todos lados, y todos miraban como una celosa matrona tenía el puño hundido en la tierra con naruto bajo el – no!, naruto-sama aguante! – dijo una juvia entre enojada y triste por no poder ser manoseada por su amado ( XD )**

**\- pero qué diablos paso?! – fue la pregunta de meliodas que estaba apoyado con Elizabeth, viendo como naruto manoseaba de manera aún más pervertida que el a la mayoría de mujeres presentes**

**\- b-bueno, mi suposición es que cuando alguien pellizca sus marcas de nacimiento, este parece entrar en un estado más salvaje y lujurioso, como algún tipo de animal que entra en celo – explico merlin, algo sonrojada por ser manoseada por naruto**

**\- tsk, como sea solo vamos a su bar para beber y comer algo – dijo muy celosa matrona caminando asía el, junto a los demás y una diane llevando a un naruto inconsciente entre sus manos **

***HORAS DESPUES* se podía ver a los pecados y compañía en un bar hablando entre si y a un naruto despertando poco a poco de su inconciencia**

**\- q-que me paso?, y porque me duele todo el cuerpo? Y porque estoy en el piso? – pregunto un recién despierto naruto levantándose del suelo **

**\- no recuerdas lo que paso? – pregunto una ya recuperada mirajane la cual estaba detrás de la barra repartiendo cerveza, mientras meliodas descansa **

**\- n-no, solo recuerdo sentir algo en mi mejilla y todo se puso negro – respondió el rubio a la peli blanca que se sonrojo al recordar como naruto la beso y apretó sus pechos **

**\- veo que ya despertaste – se oyó una voz muy conocida para naruto, era matrona junto a diane, pero ambas eran mucho más pequeñas, pues ahora matrona media lo mismo que naruto y diane es un poco más baja que ambos, ambas mujeres al ver la mirada en shock de su amigo le explicaron que merlin los hizo de ese tamaño**

**\- wow, merlin eres increíble – alago el rubio a la oji dorada, que sonrió un poco orgullosa – bien, me voy a casa quiero darme un baño y descansar –dijo naruto mientras se levantaba, pero diane lo detiene**

**-ya?, pero si apenas llegaste hoy, tu puedes bañarte y descansar aquí, ban te dará su habitación con mucho gusto – hablo la peli castaña, un poco triste pues creía que naruto se iba a ir, mientras de fondo se ve a un ban escupiendo toda su cerveza a un celoso King que lo veía todo**

**-hmm?, oh no diane no me voy a ir, simplemente voy a invocar mi casa – explico el rubio dejando extrañados a todos por lo que decía, menos a sus acompañantes pues sabían, mientras salía por la puerta siendo seguido por todos, este saca un pergamino y lo arroja a unos metros de él, se corta la mano y con unos sellos de mano toca el piso y en una explosión de humo aparece una gran casa de 3 pisos con símbolos de remolinos naranjas por algunas paredes y en la entrada, dejando en shock a todos pues de ese pequeño pergamino salió una hermosa mansión – bien me iré a bañar, si gustan pueden entrar siéntanse en casa – dijo un sonriente naruto entrando a su hogar **

**\- nosotras también! – dijeron las 4 amigas del rubio al unísono, dejando extrañados a los demás por su comportamiento, iban a entrar a lo que parecía ser el baño de mujeres pero una manos las detienen**

**\- oigan ustedes planean algo y quiero ver que es – dijo con firmeza derieri, todas las mujeres entraron al baño de las mujeres, era un baño gigante con una gran bañera con agua caliente y unas duchas – wow, se ve increíble – dijo la peli naranja con asombro por el gran baño pero algo llama su atención y puso nerviosa a las 4 mujeres de fairytail (para que no se confundan), era un gran espejo lo raro es que se veía el mismo baño en el espejo, pero no reflejaba a las presentes que estaban parados enfrente del gran espejo - que es esto? – volvió a hablar, iba a preguntar más, pero algo aparece enfrente del espejo, era naruto que se estaba desnudando enfrente de las chica, como si nos las viera (es el mismo tipo de espejos de interrogatorios, de un lado se ve un espejo común y corriente pero del otro era más una ventana que permitía ver dentro de la habitación)**

**\- o-oye que acaso no nos ves! – dijo una muy sonrojada jerico, pero unas risitas pervertidas se oyeron, todas miran hacia un lado para ver a matrona, melascula, merlin y las chicas de fayritail sonrojadas y con una sonrisa pervertida, vuelven a ver al espejo para ver a un naruto solo en ropa interior, mostrando su musculoso cuerpo a las mujeres quienes prestaban mucha más atención, entonces matrona le susurra a melascula, la cual abre un pequeño portal que aparece detrás de naruto, de donde sale la mano de matrona y antes de que naruto pudiera reaccionar ya le estaba pellizcando sus marcas de bigotes sorprendiendo a las presentes por lo hecho, matrona al lograr su cometido con una sonrisa pervertida iba a poner su mano en su lugar, pero antes de que la mano escape por el portal naruto la atrapa y jala, haciendo que matrona atraviese el portal y este enfrente de naruto, el resto de las mujeres estaban en un shock completo por lo hecho por naruto y no podía reaccionar, matrona por otro lado estaba muy sonrojada por la mirada que le daba naruto, pues parecía a la de un depredador, solo que con un sonrojo y una sonrisa zorruna, además de que naruto jr estaba muy despierto, dejando a matrona muy roja y sorprendida por el tamaño aun estando en ropa interior**

**/EMPIEZA, LEMON/ **

**Antes de que matrona pueda hacer algo naruto ya la estaba besando y metiendo su lengua hasta su garganta, la mujer en un intento de alejar a naruto de ella, lo intenta empujar con sus manos, pero este toma sus manos y la pone espalda contra la pared del baño, aun besándola haciendo que la mujer poco a poco comenzara a devolver el beso y dejar de forcejear, haciendo que naruto la suelte y con un movimiento rápido destroza la pequeña camisa deportiva de matrona con todo y sostén dejando sus rosados pezones al aire, ella sorprendida detiene el beso in tentando cubrirse, pero naruto nueva mente la sujeta solo que ahora chupaba y mordía los pezones de la mujer gigante, la cual gemía por la acción del rubio **

**\- ahh, mmm, na-nartuto si-sigues así p-perderé la cabeza – dijo entre gemidos la oji violeta, pero naruto al escuchar eso se detuvo, decepcionando un poco a matrona, pero entonces –aaahhh, n-naruto n-no t-to-toques ahí, p-por favor – gimió la mujer, mientras naruto acariciaba la vagina de la peli rubia, pero entonces metió 2 dedos en la intimidad de la rubia, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte – n-naruto, si sigues así me voy a, me voy a, aaaah! – grito la mujer tras correrse, cayendo de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, matrona tenía la mente en blanco ya no podía pensar, pero entonces sintió algo en su boca, abrió los ojos para ver el enorme miembro del rubio, pidiendo entrar en su boca, tras después de unos segundos abre la boca y comienza a chupar el pene del rubio, saboreándolo y sintiendo como sus bragas se mojaban cada vez más y más, después de unos minutos, matrona sintió como el miembro del rubio crecía para después sentir como el hombre se corría en su boca haciendo que tosiera por lo repentino que sucedió, para luego sacarlo y seguir corriéndose en la cara de la mujer, matrona perdida entre la excitación tomo el semen que tenía en su cara y pechos con sus dedos y los trago, pero entonces naruto la pone de pie y la pone contra la pared, esta al saber lo que haría se quitó sus pantalones y bragas, para después sentir como el pene del rubio rosaba su intimidad una y otra vez **

**\- estas lista mi hermosa gigante? – pregunto con una voz cargada de lujuria el rubio a la mujer, la cual asiente con torpeza, para luego sentir como el rubio metía su pene con fuerza en su vagina, haciendo que suelte un grito ahogado con la legua afuera, además de soltar algo de sangre, rebelando que era su primera vez, pero eso no le impidió al rubio ir con todo contra la hermosa rubia con la que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales, matrona gemía descontroladamente por lo que estaba sintiendo y aunque al principio le dolió , al final gemía de placer por sentir el miembro de su compañero el cual le llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, luego de unos minutos, cambian de posición la cual era de naruto cargando a matrona y esta tenía sus pies en el aire, mientras era embestida por su amado, **

**\- m-me voy a correr! – dijo/grito la rubia corriéndose por segunda vez en la noche, así siguieron durante horas, ambos rubios probando distintos tipos de posiciones y corriéndose una y otra vez, para después ver a una matrona cabalgando a un naruto en la cama de naruto, pues este se sentía muy incómodo en el baño, así que uso el hiraishin para llegar a su habitación aun follando a matrona, ambos cubiertos de sudor y una matrona que no paraba de ir arriba y abajo con más rapidez y fuerza, haciendo que gimieran con más fuerza hasta que naruto habla **

**\- ma-matrona estoy muy cerca! – dijo el oji azul a la oji violeta**

**\- ohh, mmm, hazlo adentro!, quiero sentir tu semilla dentro de mí, ha-h-hagámoslo juntos - dijo matrona perdida en la lujuria y así como pidió, ambos rubios se corrieron al unísono, mientras matrona gemía de placer con la lengua afuera y los ojos hacia arriba con una expresión de pura satisfacción, luego de correrse ambos caen inconscientes por el esfuerzo **

**/FIN DEL LEMON/**

***EN LOS BAÑOS*, en el baño de las mujeres, se veían a 9 mujeres tiradas en el piso con mucha sangre saliéndoles de la nariz, pues cuando se recuperaron del shock de naruto jalando a matrona al baño de hombres en el portal, vieron a un naruto completamente desnudo follando a una matrona la cual no paraba de gemir contra la pared, pero sus mentes les jugo una mala pasada y se imaginaron a ellas mismas en lugar de matrona, las que estaban siendo folladas por el rubio, estas al despertar y ver como se encontraba todo, comenzaron a limpiar la sangre del baño y del espejo, después de eso salen de la casa con una caras muy rojas por lo ocurrido, en la habitación del rubio se veía a una matrona con una sonrisa encima de un naruto durmiente, matrona abre los ojos y ve a naruto, esta sonríe y la da un tierno beso, iba a despertar al oji azul, pero entonces muchas pares de manos la sostienen y la jalan, ella se voltea para ver a las 9 mujeres muy enojadas y celosas por lo ocurrido, pero matrona sonríe con orgullo y de manera burlesca, pensaba burlarse de ellas por la posible relación que tendría con naruto, pero las mujeres le recuerdan algo **

**\- no te sientas orgullosa solo por acostarte con él, te debo recordar que en ese estado él nos pudo haber hecho eso a nosotras si estuviéramos enfrente de el?, además de que no recordara nada, así que si te ve en ese estado lo más seguro es que tebea como una violadora por aprovecharte de él y su debilidad por sus bigotes – le recordó merlin con una voz oscura a matrona, quien al recordar ese detalle agacha la cabeza con un aura azulada**

**\- vámonos de aquí, antes de que despierte – dijo derieri, mientras veía a naruto **

**\- si, tienes razón vámonos – estuvo de acuerdo melascula**

**\- esperen, no tengo mi ropa, naruto la rasgo anoche – dijo matrona sonrojada por ser "violada" por su amado**

**-está bien, utilice mi magia para repararla, ahora cámbiate y vámonos – dijo merlin haciendo aparecer la ropa ahora arreglada de matrona, después de cambiarse todas van al sombrero de jabalí y reunirse con sus amigos**

**\- oigan, pero que les paso, parece que no han dormido en toda la noche – pregunto confusa lucy, pues todos tenían ojeras, mientras que las mujeres estaban sonrojadas por lo que escucharon toda la noche**

**\- bueno quizás fue porque una de ustedes y naruto, comenzaron a darse duro contra el muro, ( XD ) y por sus gritos no nos dejaron dormir – respondió con fastidio ban – y por lo que veo fuiste tu – menciono mientras veía a una sonrojada matrona que cojeaba, y esta responde con una patada en las joyas familiares a ban que cae al suelo por el dolor ( aunque inmortal aun siente dolor, y por lo que se ve ahí abajo le duele aún mas xd )**

**\- más les vale no decirle nada a naruto o las pagaran – dijo derieri tronando sus nudillos**

**\- wow, espera cómo qué no decirle, que él no lo sabe? – pregunto y hablo por primera vez Arthur a los que el grupo de chicas se paralizan, pero entonces el peli naranja recuerda el problema de los bigotes de naruto, entonces abre los ojos y ve a las mujeres – acaso ustedes tocaron pellizcaron sus bigotes? – pregunto haciendo que el grupo de chicas se sonroje y los demás abran mucho los ojos **

**\- ustedes lo hicieron apropósito ¿verdad? – pregunto meliodas un poco más recuperado, dejando en shock a todos por la deducción**

**\- claro que no, seguro fue un accidente, cierto diane? – pregunto King pero esta se sonroja y balbucea mientras mira en todas las direcciones, sorprendiendo a King**

**\- como sea, solo no se lo digan – termino la charla erza**

**\- si naruto-sama no debe pensar que juvia es una pervertida como ellas! – dijo juvia señalando a las demás, sacándoles una vena en la cabeza, pero antes de que comiencen a discutir alguien entra al bar **

**\- oigan, alguien me puede decir que me ocurrió?, un momento me estaba bañando y al otro siento algo en mi mejilla y despierto en mi habitación – dijo/pregunto naruto sentándose en una de las sillas del bar, ban iba a responder pero una mirada asesina de las 9 mujeres lo hace callar, además de ser regañado por su novia por ser tan legua suelta – y por cierto… de quien es esto? – dijo mientras sacaba unas bragas rosadas, con una pequeña cara de conejo enfrente, haciendo que matrona se sonroje mucho por olvidar ese pequeño detalle y que los demás aguanten las ganas de reír – erza ya te dije que si vas a leer tus libros pervertidos no lo hagas en mi habitación, no es correcto y lucy, mirajane o juvia podrían encontrarlo y creo que este tipos de libros no son de su agrado – volvió a mencionar naruto mientras le daba las pantis y el libro a erza, pues creía que esas bragas le pertenecían, mientras esta se sonrojaban y los demás reían por lo bajo**

**\- tiene razón naruto… y por eso merezco ser castigada – dijo seria erza, sorprendiendo a los demás **

**\- no creo que sea necesario erza – menciono naruto pero antes de que siga erza lo interrumpe **

**\- yo soy su discípula y como todo discípulo rebelde, merezco un castigo y si no lo hace, eso significa que no me toma enserio y que no merezco ser su estudiante, así que por favor castígueme como vea que es debido, sensei – explico la peli carmesí al rubio, sorprendiendo a todos **

**\- bien, pero solo conozco un castigo, es el que mi abuelo me daba cada vez que hacia algo malo – menciono el rubio sonriendo un poco al recordar a su abuelo iruzen sarutobi**

**\- bien lo tomare como es debido – dijo erza seria, pero para su sorpresa y la de los demás, naruto la acuesta boca abajo en su regazo y se escucha un ¨PAFF¨, pues naruto levanto la falda de erza y la nalgueaba con fuerza, y así siguió durante unos minutos, en los que al principio erza gemía de dolor, comenzó a gemir de placer y sonrojarse mucho, mientras algunos de los hombre se sonrojaron y salieron volando por aerolínea hemorragia nasal, mientras algunas chicas como elaine Elizabeth y margaret se sonrojaron y taparon sus ojos por lo visto, y las demás estaban muy celosas por como erza disfrutaba su ¨castigo¨, entonces después de un tiempo naruto le da una última y fuerte nalgada haciendo que erza saque la lengua por el placer y que en sus pupilas le salgan corazones, además de correrse un poco por el ¨castigo¨, naruto aunque muy sonrojado por lo visto, creyó que esos gemidos eran de dolor y el sonrojo de vergüenza, nunca noto las bragas mojadas de erza pues nunca desvió su mirada hacia abajo **

**\- bien erza, espero que entiendas que eso fue por tu bien, así que por favor no me obligues a castigarte otra vez – menciono naruto a la peli roja**

**\- s-si, naruto – dijo erza pero en su mente decía "algo me dice que me voy a portar muy mal jejeje", pensaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba, que no pasó desapercibido a las demás chicas del grupo que estaban muy celosas**

**/FIN DEL CAPITULO/**

***Y DIGANME AMIGOS, QUE OPINAN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO Y LAS PAREJAS DE NARUTO, ADEMAS DEL LEMON 7W7, DIGANME SUS OPINIONES EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS PARA EL FIC Y SI QUIEREN DIGANME CUALES OTRAS MUJERES QUIEREN PARA EL HAREM, TAMBIEN QUE OPINAN DE LA INTRODUCCION DE ERZA, JUVIA , LUCY Y MIRAJANE, TODO SE EXPLICARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP HASTA LUEGO AMIGOS!***


	4. Chapter 4

***HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION, PRIMERO: QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO DEL CAP, PERO TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CO EL PC, ESPERO Y ME PERDONEN, SEGUNDO: TENGO EN MENTE SUBIR PRONTO UN FIC DE NARUTO X MLP, ¿PORQUE?, BUENO ES QUE VEO QUE NO HAY MUCHOS FICS DE ESTE CROSSOVER Y QUIERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA UN TANTO DIFERENTE Y TENDRA UN GRAN HAREM, PERO QUERIA SABER QUE OPINAN, TERCERO: ES OTRO FIC PERO DE NARUTO X MONSTER MUSUME Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE TAMBIEN TENDRA UN HAREM ( AUN QUE NOSE QUE TAN GRANDE ) PERO EN ESTE FIC ME GUSTARIA METER ALGUNAS CHICAS DE OTROS ANIMES O SERIES UN EJEMPLO SERIA GogoTomago DE BIG HERO 6, CUARTO Y ULTIMO: QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO ATRASADOS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ESTAS FIESTAS Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS CON EL FIC***

**CAPITULO 4**

**Después del "castigo" a Erza se ve al grupo sentados en la taberna, algunos tomando cervezas (Ban) para refrescarse y otros pálidos por la anterior pérdida de sangre ( King, Howzer XD ), mientras que la mayoría de las chicas del grupo de naruto veían con odio y celos a una sonrojada y sonriente erza**

**\- oigan, una pregunta chicas, como conocieron a Naruto? – dijo un nervioso Arthur, para romper el frio silencio que había en la habitación, lo cual funciono ya que todos vieron con curiosidad a las 4 chicas de fairy tail, en lo que Erza fue la primera en levantarse del asiento y contar su historia**

**\- verán hace, yo antes de conocer a Naruto, yo vivía en un pequeño pueblo que fue atacado por una secta, ellos mataron a todos los adultos y secuestraron y esclavizaron a la mayor parte de los niños que había en el pueblo, después de que nos atraparan fuimos llevados a una isla la cual nos obligaron a construir una torre para revivir a un antiguo y malvado mago – comenzó a contar Erza sorprendiendo a todos los que no conocían su pasado – después de un tiempo intente huir junto a todos los niños, pero fuimos descubiertos y al saber que fui yo quien ofreció la idea de escapar, me torturaron a tal punto en que me arrancaron un ojo – siguió hablando la pelirroja, sacando jadeos de Elizabeth, Jericho y Elaine, por lo contado y haciendo enojar a los demás, en especial a las ex mandamientos que apretaban los puños y dientes al recordar su pasado**

**\- espera un minuto, pero tienes tus dos ojos, como es eso posible?, acaso posees alguna magia curativa o algo así? - pregunto Howzer curioso, haciendo que los demás se fijen en los ojos de Erza**

**\- a eso voy, después de unas semanas de mi tortura, en la noche escuche ruido afuera del calabozo en el que nos encerraron, solo oía gritos de pelea y dolor, unos minutos después todo ese ruido se detuvo y vi como alguien entraba por la puerta y se acercó a mi celda y la derribo con un golpe y libero a todos los niños y adultos que estábamos encerrados y a cada niño nos puso una venda en los ojos y nos guio a un gran barco y nos sacó de ese maldito lugar, no antes sin destruir toda la torre de un golpe claro está, él nos llevó a un pueblo a que nos cuidaran aunque yo quería ir con el pero él se negó ya que su viaje podría ser peligroso, pero antes de irse me hizo la promesa de que nos encontraríamos de nuevo y que esta vez podría llevarme con el – termino de contar Erza con una sonrisa, que se contagió al resto de sus amigos, luego de unos segundos Mirajane **

**\- verán cuando yo era más joven, era muy cómo decirlo agresiva, no me gustaba obedecer a nadie y me gustaba molestar a todos menos a mis hermanos, pero un día yo y mis hermanos salimos a hacer una misión, se supone que no iba a ser una misión complicada, pero en medio de esa misión, mi hermano perdió el control de su poder y se transformó en una bestia, él era muy poderoso demasiado para mí y mi hermana Lissana, estuvimos peleando contra el por mucho tiempo intentado traerlo a la normalidad, pero nada funcionaba mi hermana estaba muy cansada y estaba a punto de ser golpeada por mi hermano, pero entonces Naruto apareció enfrente de mi hermana y detuvo el golpe con una mano, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando un gran viento alrededor que mando a volar a Lissana, pero el parecía no inmutarse, entonces vi como Naruto de un solo golpe en el estómago a mi hermano lo dejo inconsciente y volviendo a la normalidad, yo y mi hermana estábamos en shock por lo que vimos y las dos teníamos algo seguro si ese golpe le hubiese dado ella no seguiría con vida, desde entonces actuó de manera mucho más amable con los demás – termino de contar Mirajane, después fue el turno de Lucy **

**\- bueno esto fue hace solo unos meses, yo fui secuestrada por un gremio llamado Phantom Lord, ya que mi padre es el dueño de una compañía muy adinerada, y yo había escapado por su negligencia como padre, yo no quería volver así que el decidió pagarle una gran fortuna a Phantom lord por regresarme , pero además del secuestro atacaron a los miembros de fairy tail y tenían planeado destruirlo por completo junto con mis amigos, con un gran cañón de magia, por suerte Naruto apareció detuvo el gran rayo de magia, además de entrar al gremio de Phantom Lord y rescatarme junto a mis amigos – termino de contar una sonriente Lucy**

**\- espera, Phantom Lord y fairy tail, de que están hablando y que es un gremio?, y por cierto de dónde vienen? – pregunto un confuso King a las chicas de fairy tail, y haciendo que el resto se pregunte lo mismo **

**\- ellas son de un lugar muy lejano, cruzando el océano más peligroso, las personas de este reino nunca llegaron a esas tierras por la constante tormentas que hay en ese lugar, sin mencionar lo lejos que esta, ya que me costó 5 días cruzar ese peligroso y confuso océano y otros 3 días más llegar a tierra, así que para no volver a pasar por ese lugar puse un sello en cada continente para poder tele transportarme de aquí a allá en un momento, en ese lugar hay gremios que son lugares en las que un gran grupo de magos se unen y hacen misiones de todos los rangos pero poseen la regla de no matar a una persona, lo que hizo que yo no entrara a fairy tail, si el tipo es un asesino, violador o un psicópata lo matare sin dudarlo ni un minuto, perdón chicas pero no seguiré esas reglas de no matar – termino de hablar el rubio **

**\- mi turno, yo conocí a Naruto-sama hace dos años, yo antes vivía en un pueblo pequeño en el que todos me odiaban pues Juvia siempre estaba triste y cuando estoy triste comienza a llover muy fuerte a la gente de ese pueblo nunca le gusto mi lluvia y me insultaban, Juvia siempre se sentaba sola en una roca cerca del lago y miraba el agua el resto del día, un día un extraño llego al pueblo y parecía muy curioso de que siempre este lloviendo, cuando la gente le conto que Juvia era la responsable, Juvia pensó que Naruto-sama me odiaría por eso, pero él no parecía enojado más bien curioso por Juvia y me pregunto él porque hacia llover, al principio Juvia lo ignoro, pero él seguía insistiendo así que se lo conté pensé que insultaría a Juvia y se iría enojado como todos los demás, pero para sorpresa de Juvia él me dijo que me comprendía, que sabía que era estar triste y solo y que te miren como una plaga, pero que no tenía que darme por vencida por un grupo de imbéciles que no me apreciaban ni a Juvia ni su agua ya que la lluvia de Juvia otorgaba una gran parte del agua del pueblo aparte se mi lluvia la que hizo que el lago creciera más y hubiesen más peces y gran abundancia de flora y fauna ya que muchas de las hermosas flores que crecían en ese pueblo solo aparecieron gracias a Juvia, además de que la gente aprovechaban de mi lluvia para beberla y malgastarla como si nada, él me dijo que le gustaba mucho mi lluvia ya que era muy refrescante, ese fue el primer día en que dejo de llover en el pueblo y el primer amigo que Juvia tubo, aunque la lluvia volvió muy pronto pues me dijo que tenía que irse, pero le prometió a Juvia que nos volveríamos a ver y que lo podría acompañar el tiempo que quisiera – termino de contar una feliz Juvia **

**\- bien eso nos contesta de donde vienen, pero aún me sigo preguntado cómo recuperaste tu ojo – dijo con mucha curiosidad Howzer mirando a Erza**

**\- bueno cuando me volví a encontrar con Naruto, el me preparo un regalo y me pidió que cerrase los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir podía ver por ambos ojos, ya que naruto me dijo que estaba entrenando una técnica que pueda regenerar cualquier parte del cuerpo, pero que lo cansaba un poco, además de que solo funcionaba en ojos y algunas partes mas – contesto Erza con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras miraba a Naruto **

**\- wow, enserio que eres fuerte Naruto – dijo una sorprendida Jericho **

**\- jejeje gracias, es que me entrene mucho jericho – dijo un apenado naruto a su amiga – oh por cierto, merlin puedes devolver a matrona a su tamaño real – dijo el rubio al pecado de la gula, a lo que esta simplemente afirma con la cabeza**

**\- sí, pero afuera no me destruirán el bar! – dijo/grito meliodas al ver como merlin estaba a punto de destruí su taberna**

**\- pero, para que quieres que me devuelvan a mi tamaño real? – pregunto una curiosa matrona a un sonriente naruto**

**\- ya lo veras, jejeje – respondió con simpleza el rubio, después de unos minutos merlin devuelve a matrona a la normalidad – te voy a pedir que cierres los ojos y no los abras ¿ok? – dijo el uzumaki a la gigante que cierra los ojos, después de unos segundos de cerrarlos escucha un estallido de humo y sentir que le quitaban su prótesis extrañándola un poco, para después sentir algo húmedo en su lugar – ya puedes abrirlos! – dijo un sonriente rubio a matrona, la cual abre sus ojos con sorpresa al ver donde antes había una prótesis incomoda, se encontraba su pie intacto como si no se lo hubieran cortado **

**\- c-cómo?, como fue que lo hiciste? – pregunto una muy sorprendida y feliz matrona, la cual estaba más que feliz de tener su pie devuelta, tanto que sin que ella se diera cuenta estaba llorando con una sonrisa de felicidad **

**\- veras, después de que te cortara la pierna para evitar que el veneno se extienda, decidí llevarme el pie y practicar una técnica que me permita sanar por completo cualquier herida y unir partes del cuerpo o regenerarlas, un ojo fue mucho más sencillo gracias a que es mucho más pequeño, pero regenerar uno desde cero me costó un poco de energía y dime que te parece se siente bien? – respondió naruto con una sonrisa zorruna viendo la pierna de matrona, mientras sus amigos estaban en shock por lo visto, matrona al ver a naruto, rápidamente lo toma con una mano y para más sorpresa del gran grupo y de naruto, matrona lo besa **

**\- gracias, prometo que te recompensare esto naruto-kun jeje – dijo con una hermosa risita, pero con una mirada muy provocativa sonrojando mucho a naruto y poniendo muy celosas a las compañeras de naruto **

**\- n-no tienes p-porque hacerlo l-lo hice porque eres muy importante para mi jejeje – dijo un muy nervioso y sonrojado naruto, haciendo que matrona se sonroje un poco y que las chicas se enojen mas **

**\- bueno terminemos con esto, nos dirás algo más o qué? – dijo una muy enojada derieri **

**\- oh cierto, verán sé que han estado trabajando muy duro y meliodas está aún muy cansado, porque no se toman unos días libres – dijo con tranquilidad naruto a unos sorprendiendo a sus amigos**

**\- no podemos aunque quisiéramos tenemos que estar alertas por los siguientes movimientos de los mandamientos – dijo meliodas con tranquilidad – aunque no nos vendría mal un descanso – termino de hablar mientras apretaba los pechos de elizabeth la cual estaba muy sonrojada, solo para que al segundo siguiente hawk lo mordiera de su cabello apartándolo de elizabeth **

**\- yo ya me hice cargo de eso – dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa el rubio, sorprendiendo nuevamente al grupo – verán yo tengo clones esparcidos por todos lados, si los mandamientos se les ocurre hacer algo yo lo sabré, iré y los detendré además que deben estar algo preocupados de que 3 de sus ex compañeros los traicionaran, ya que es una perdida muy grande – respondió un sonriente naruto**

**\- sota, sota, sota si lo dices de esa manera, chicos tenemos vacaciones! – dijo un sonriente meliodas haciendo que todos se alegren**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Han pasado 3 horas y vemos a nuestros amigos en una hermosa playa con aguas cristalinas, unos barrancos y rocas que llega mar adentro como un camino de rocas y se podían ver desde delfines hasta ballenas salpicando a lo lejos, además de un gran y hermoso bosque atrás de ellos, se podían ver a nuestros amigos junto a la taberna cerca del bosque, todos ellos llegaron a una marca de hiraishin ( creo que lo escribí bien, corríjanme si me equivoco )**

**\- mmm que bien se siente tener el viento del mar en la cara, es muy relajante – dijo una muy relajada erza en la arena tomando el sol junto a lucy y mirajane, erza lleva bikini azul oscuro casi negro que resaltan sus pechos y su trasero pues era un poco ajustado mientras que mirajane llevaba un bikini de color azul celeste con bordes blancos que se ceñía mucho a su cuerpo en especial en su trasero y resaltando un poco de su zona intima, el de lucy era un traje de baño de color blanco con una flor rosa en su pecho derecho**

**\- si es cierto, oigan alguien ha visto a juvia? – dijo y pregunto lucy al no ver a su amiga peli azul por ningún lado **

**\- oh ella está en el agua – respondió mirajane viendo a juvia en el mar disfrutando del agua con una sonrisa, el bikini de juvia es de color morado con puntos y bordes de color blanco y una minifalda morada con los mismos colores **

**\- oye naruto nos puedes echar algo de protector solar?, por favor! – dijo diane quien tomaba el sol junto a matrona, su traje de baño es completamente naranja muy ajustados a su cintura pechos y su trasero, además de que su sostén era algo pequeño y revelador dejando mucho de sus pechos al descubierto, mientras que el de matrona era completamente morado y al igual que el de diane le queda un poco pequeño en especial en sus bragas**

**\- no lose, pero si quieres te puedo echar la crema solar – dijo un King muy emocionado **

**\- no, no importa mejo lo esperaremos, pero gracias King eres un buen amigo – dijo diane con una sonrisa dulce, mientras vemos a un King en su forma verdadera ( gordo ), en la playa con un aura azulada mientras jugaba con la arena y lloraba a cataras, mientras en su mente se repetía " eres un buen amigo " mientras de fondo se escuchaba una canción triste ( FRYEND ZONE XD ), mientras que de la taberna salía un naruto con un traje de baño que le llega hasta las rodillas de color negro con llamas rojas en la parte inferior, sin camisa lo que dejaba al aire unos muy marcados músculos, sobra decir que sus enamoradas se sonrojaron a mas no poder por ver esos abdominales tan marcados, aunque matrona y diane se sonrojaron más al recordar cuando vieron a naruto completamente desnudo haciendo que diane cubra su cara con sus coletas y matrona se muerda el labio mientras veía de arriba y abajo algo sonrojada, detrás de naruto salía meliodas, howzer, escanor, derieri, melascula, monspeet, ban, elaine, elizabeth, gil, merlin, arthuro, verónica, griamor, guila, jericho, jenna y zaneri ( naruto invito y busco a verónica y guila ya que son buenos amigos… por ahora jejeje y ya que verónica cuida del pequeño griamor también lo trajo, mientras que a las druidas, naruto pregunto a maliodas si conocía a alguien que necesite unas vacaciones para llevarlos, meliodas pensó en ellas ya que sí zaneri se enamoraba de naruto, se la quitaría de encima y de paso hacer que encuentre felicidad con él, mientras que las druidas aceptaron, pero las dos al conocer se sonrojaron mucho, ¿porque?, por la energía senjutsu que rodeaba a naruto, pues ellas sentían la energía de la naturaleza y se sentían atraídas por ella, aunque zaneri lo supo ocultar, su hermana no mucho, de hecho no solo por la energía también porque pensaba que naruto era un buen partido que no quería perder ), escanor lleva un traje de baño corto de color naranja, ban lleva un traje de baño corto de color rojo, meliodas lleva un traje de baño que le llega a las rodillas de color rojo con dos grandes líneas verticales de color negro a los lados, elaine lleva un traje de baño, derieri lleva un bikini de color negro ajustado y revelador que resaltaban mucho sus pechos ya que su sujetador era algo pequeño mostrando mucha de sus senos, además de que sus bragas están algo ajustadas por lo que muestra mucho de su trasero, el de melascula es un traje de baño japonés de color blanco muy ajustado y con dos aberturas una en la parte superior de sus pechos y otro en su ombligo con forma de diamante, el de monspeet en un traje de baño largo de color verde que le llega a las rodillas, elizabeth es un traje de baño es de color rosado con una pequeña camisa con un nudo en sus pechos de color blanco, merlin mientras… bueno está utilizando aqua dress, asi que técnicamente hablando… esta desnuda, naruto al ver como uso su magia al principio hizo que se sonrojase mucho y más si contamos que se desnudó enfrente de el mientras estaban solos, verónica lleva un bikini ajustado de color morado con una minifalda también morada, guila tiene un bikini ajustado de color rosa con un pequeño conejo azul en su pecho derecho. Jericho es un bikini de color azul con líneas blancas y una minifalda igual, su sostén es algo pequeño y revelador lo suficiente como para cubrir sus pezones y parte delantera pero dejando ver algo de piel a los lados, aunque se sentía avergonzada de llevar algo un tanto revelador fue sugerido por verónica para llamar más la atención de naruto, este al verla se sonrojo un poco y inconscientemente la alago por su belleza, el de margaret es igual que el de elizabeth pero su bikini es de color celeste y sin esa camisa, jenna lleva un traje de baño de color rojo con detalles flores dorados, mientra que el de zaneri es de color blanco con detalles de flores rosas ( a gil, griamor y howzer, imagínenselo ustedes ya medio pereza describir más :v ), después de salir del bar todos fueron a la playa a disfrutar del sol y la suave brisa del mar, mientras que juvia, melascula, derieri, gil, howzer, margaret elizabeth y meliodas fueron al agua a nadar ( aunque meliodas fue a manosear a elizabeth… otra vez XD ), mientras que naruto estaba viendo con una sonrisa a todos divertirse, feliz de poder hacer que se olviden de los problemas por un tiempo**

**\- oye naruto! – llamo de nuevo diane junto a matrona, a lo que naruto mira a su dirección – puedes venir?! – pregunto con una sonrisa muy dulce y una cara muy tierna, a la cual naruto no pudo negarse, aunque tampoco lo iba a hacer**

**\- que pasa diane?, necesitan algo? – pregunto con una sonrisa el uzumaki a sus dos amigas, a lo que ambas chicas asienten **

**\- si puedes echarnos protector solar?, por favor – dijo matrona con un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa un tanto seductora que sonrojo al uzumaki**

**\- e-está bien – dijo muy apenado naruto, pero entonces lo que vio hizo que su nariz sangrara, pues matrona y diane se desamarraron sus sostenes y tenían los pechos apoyados en la arena, aunque diane estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada de eso**

**\- y bien que estas esperando? – volvió a hablar matrona con un tono aún más seductor, mientras movía su caderas hacia los lados haciendo que naruto salga de su transe, pero se sonroje mucho más, cuando naruto empezó la peli rubia no evitaba dar leves gemidos pues naruto usaba un poco de chackra para masajear a matrona pues esta pidió si pidió si podía darle un pequeño masaje, el uzumaki acepto a duras penas – oohhh, mmm, te han dicho lo bueno que eres con las manos? – Dijo en un tono juguetón para sonrojo de naruto, la gigante gemía ya que se sentía en el paraíso por el excelente masaje del uzumaki – umm, un poco más abajo, oohh ahí perfecto – seguía hablando la rubia**

**\- listo termine – dijo el uzumaki un poco sonrojado por los gemidos, naruto iba a ir al mar a disfrutar del agua pero algo lo detiene **

**\- oye, naruto faltamos nosotras – dijeron al unísono todas las chicas ( excepto elizabeth, elaine, margaret y zaneri, aunque esta última se sentía tentada ), ansiosas de sentir las manos de naruto, despues de 15 minutos solo faltaba la más difícil de todas, ¿porque?, simple era merlin y esta estaba tirada en la arena sin su magia aqua dress, ósea que ahora si estaba completa mente desnuda, el pobre de escanor al ver eso salió volando por una hemorragia nasal, cayendo en el océano y cerca de ban y elaine la cual esta última flotaba encima de ban con una sonrisa, pero duro poco pues cuando escanor cayó el agua se comenzó a calentarse tanto que burbujeaba y se evaporaba, mientras el pobre de ban que estaba a su lado sufría pues se estaba cocinando vivo, mientras la pobre alaine solo podía ver como ban se cocinaba, aunque no se preocupó mucho pues era inmortal, devuelta a la playa, vemos a un naruto con sangre saliendo de su nariz que veía a la peli negra que lo veía con una sonrisa muy sugerente **

**\- que pasa naruto-kun?, no quieres echarme protector solar?, es que soy muy fea? – decía con fingida tristeza la peli negra que sonreía por dentro**

**\- n-no!, tu eres una de las mujeres más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – dijo naruto aun sonrojado, pero haciendo que merlin se sonroje por las palabras, despues de unos minutos y muchos gemidos naruto termino su trabajo, pero cuando se iba a parar**

**\- espera, puedes echarme más?, pero en las piernas pues recuerda que voy practica mente desnuda y el sol me afecta más así, por favor –dijo merlin haciendo que las chicas se enojen al pensar en eso, naruto se sonrojo al tener que masajear las piernas de merlin, después de insistir un poco más naruto acepto – mmm, si, ahí – decía una sonrojada merlin al sentir las manos de naruto cerca de su trasero, aunque el pobre uzumaki estaba como tomate por lo que hacía – un poco más arriba por favor – dijo haciendo que naruto se sonroje mucho y niegue, pues si iba más arriba tocaría su trasero, pero merlin con unas suplicas más lo convenció, merlin no paraba de gemir y sonrojarse nunca se imaginó que se sentiría tan bien, mientras que el pobre uzumaki invento un nuevo tono de rojo por lo que estaba haciendo, en un intento de no perder el control cerro los ojos, pero no se imaginó lo que pasaría – mmmm, ahhh, n-naruto, t-tus dedos, mmmm – decía con dificultad y muy sonrojada la maga del infinito, pues sin querer naruto subió de más las manos y metió dos dedos en su intimidad, y como estaba usando chackra pues… - m-me v-vo-voy, ahhh – gimió/grito pues se corrió por las habilidades del rubio ( XD ), todos en especial naruto, estaban más que sonrojados por lo visto, nadie decía nada pero la mirada cambio en el grupo de naruto todas vieron con envidia a la peli negra por su suerte**

*** 15 minutos más tardes* **

**Vemos a todos disfrutar del día como si no hubiera pasado nada, pues merlin le pido a gowther que borrara la memoria a la mayoría de ese vergonzoso momento, menos a las enamoradas de naruto para burlarse de ellas y presumir y la del uzumaki pues este se desmayó con una hemorragia nasal por lo ocurrido, después de despertarse se disculpó mucho con la maga por lo ocurrido la cual contestaba "que estaba bien y que lo puede volver hacer cuando quieras" en un tono muy, muy coqueto sonrojando al uzumaki, vemos a todos disfrutar del agua, aunque meliodas está disfrutando más manosear a elizabeth, pero a lo lejos a una zaneri viendo a meliodas con elizabeth como una pareja, ( una pareja que muy rara xd ), con mucha tristeza y pena por no ser ella mientras que su hermana veía con tristeza como su hermana se aleja metiéndose en el bosque, iba a ir con ella pero para su sorpresa naruto la siguió, ella un poco desconfiada siguió al uzumaki a escondidas, después de unos 10 minutos vemos a una zaneri llorando en una roca en medio de un prado, **

**\- p-porque?, porque… d-duele… tanto? – se decía una zaneri con lágrimas cayendo de su cara – q-que quieres?, vete – dijo sin mirar atrás**

**\- ayudarte – dijo con simpleza el rubio uzumaki a la druida**

**\- y… t-tu, q-que sabes, tú no sabes que es amar a alguien, y que esta no te preste atención ni un solo minuto, que ignore tu existencia, tú no sabes cómo se siente, esto d-duele mucho – dijo casi gritando **

**\- de hecho, si lose – dijo serio el rubio sorprendiendo a la pequeña chica – sakura haruno, ese era su nombre, mi primera y por un tiempo única amiga, yo siempre la ame y mucho, pero ella solo se figaba en sasuke uchiha, el me consideraba alguien inferior a él como si no fuera más que molestia al principio, pero después no solo nos volvimos amigos nos hicimos hermanos, o bueno yo lo consideraba así, como sea me desvió del tema principal, sakura siempre se fijaba en sasuke, de hecho tenía un club de fangirls, pero un día la oscuridad invadió a sasuke él quería ser más fuerte para poder completar su venganza, eso hizo que tomara un mal camino traicione a nuestra aldea y casi me mate en el proceso, sakura estaba devastada yo le prometí que traería a sasuke aunque le rompiera los huesos, pero había fallado, pero nunca me di por vencido entrene y entrene hasta el desmayo cada día para cumplir mi promesa, después de unos años sakura "confiesa" que me ama, pero sabía la verdad ella solo amaría sasuke y solo sería feliz con él y que vuelva al buen camino – explico el rubio a a la peli oscura dejándola en shock por la historia**

**\- pero, porque lo hiciste, porque llegar tan lejos por alguien que casi te mata y para estar con la chica que amas? – preguntaba desconcertada la chica **

**\- porque somos amigos, nosotros logramos crear un lazo tan fuerte que no importa que pase, nunca se romperá además quería verlos feliz, eso es un amigo, además me di cuenta que la amaba, pero ahora la veo como una hermana, bueno veía ya no los podre ver más – dijo eso ultimo con tristeza, zaneri estaba sorprendida, este chico sacrifico su amor hacia sakura solo para que ellos sean felices – además, tienes suerte – eso desconcertó a zaneri **

**\- porque? – pregunto con curiosidad**

**\- bueno, meliodas te rechaza negándote o ignorándote, mientras que sakura bueno jejeje, me mandaba a volar por un buen puñetazo – dijo con un tono bromista**

**\- jajaja, es cierto, debo agradecer que no sea así jaja – dijo riéndose la chica por la suerte del pobre rubio **

**\- te ves mucho más linda mientras sonríes sabes – dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que zaneri se sonroje por eso**

**\- g-gracias – dijo mirando a otro lado, para que el rubio no mire su sonrojo – oh por cierto, porque parece que la energía de la naturaleza te rodea? – pregunto muy curiosa ya que ella y su hermana utilizan mucho esa energía, pero no tanta como la de naruto**

**\- oh eso, veras yo puedo utilizar la energía de la naturaleza con el senjutsu, al principio tardaba un poco pero ya lo perfeccione y ahora me rodea, quieres que te muestre cómo? – le pregunto naruto a zaneri, la cual asiente, para después ver a naruto en posición de meditación y después de unos segundos abra los ojos ahora dorados, los cuales alrededor de sus parpados tenía una pigmentación naranja y con sus pupilas como las de un sapo, dejándola en shock, si antes podía sentir una gran cantidad energía rodear al uzumaki, ahora la cantidad era exagerada, y por alguna razón se sonrojo mucho, a lo lejos vemos a una jenna muy sonrojada y apretando las piernas al sentir la energía que emanaba naruto, volviendo con naruto y zaneri, naruto desactivo su modo sabio y viendo a la chica – y que te parecio? – pregunto naruto**

**\- i-increíble – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada al sentir el poder del modo sabio**

**\- qué te parece si volvemos con los demás?, no queremos preocuparlos – pregunto el uzumaki extendiendo la mano a zaneri, a lo que ella acepta con una sonrisa –mmm? – se preguntó el rubio al ver algo a lo lejos **

**\- pasa algo? – dijo curiosa zaneri viendo a naruto**

**\- oh, no solo creo que vi algo entre los árboles, pueden ir con los demás y si preguntan diles que estoy ocupado, por cierto deberías ir con jenna que está detrás de ese árbol – señalo el uzumaki a un árbol un poco lejos, sorprendiendo un poco a las hermanas, zaneri por no darse cuenta y jenna por ser detectada tan rápido**

***con zaneri y jenna**

**Vemos a unas muy calladas zaneri y jenna en el bosque caminando hacia la playa, aunque ambas estaban sonrojadas pues zaneri descubrió a su hermana vio que ella estaba muy sonrojada y apretaba las piernas, cuando se fijó mejor vio que ella estaba algo mojada en su bragas, aunque ella también estaba en el mismo estado pero lo supo ocultar del uzumaki**

***Mientras con naruto***

**\- chicas?, que hacen aquí? – pregunto naruto mientras veía a lucy,mirajane,erza y juvia enfrente de él, aunque por alguna razon estaban algo sonrojadas **

**\- b-bueno veras – empezó lucy nerviosa**

**\- n-nosotras q-queríamos d-decirle que – siguió mirajane**

**\- qué?, les pasa algo chicas? – pregunto el rubio con una gota de sudor mientras las veía **

**\- b-bueno vera j-juvia q-qu-quiere – tartamudeaba una roja juvi**

**\- m-maldición, NOSOTRAS TE – pero erza no pudo terminar su oración pues alguien le tapó la boca**

**\- derieri?, que haces, no mejor dicho que hacen todas ustedes aquí? – pregunto pues estaban todas las chicas menos elizabeth, elaine, margaret, jenna, zaneri pues se acabó de despedir de ellas**

**\- naruto!, nosotras queremos decirte que – dijeron todas al unísono, dejando a un naruto expectante –TE AMAMOS! – dijeron todas dejando al pobre uzumaki hecho piedra **

** FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Y DIGANME AMIGOS QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP DE HOY, ESPERO Y ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, VUELVO A PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA PERO TUVE ALGUNOS CONTRA TIEMPOS, PERO QUIERO SABER QUE PIENSAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS,DEVO DECIR QUE TENGO UNA IDEA PARA NARUTO X MONSTER MUSUME, PERO ME PREOCUPA PUES VI UN FIC DE LA VIDA DIFICIL DE UN EX SHINOBI VEALA MUY BUENA, QUIERO HACER PARECIDA Y ALA VES MUY DIFERENTE, OSEA QUIERO UTILIZAR ALGUNAS PARTES DE ESE FIC COMO EL DESTIERRO DE NARUTO Y ALGUNAS COSAS MAS, PERO ES MAS QUE NADA PARA QUE EL FIC FUNCIONE Y SINCERAMENTE TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLA Y SUBIRLA, PERO ME DA MIEDO QUE EL CREADOR DE LA VIDA DIFICIL DE UN EX SHINOBI ME DIGA QUE LO ALIMINE POR BASARME EN SU FIC, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO LA LISTA DEL HAREM DEL RUBIO, PERO PUEDEN SUGERIRME ALGUNAS MAS SI QUIEREN **

**Lista del harem: diane, matrona, merlin, melascula, derieri, verónica, jerico, guila, erza, lucy, mirajane, juvia, jenna, zaneri**


	5. Chapter 5

***HOLA GENTE DE FANFICTION, QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y POR LEER ESTE FIC, Y TAMBIEN QUISIERA PEDIRLES CONSEJOS E IDEAS PARA MEJORAS MI HISTORIA, TAMBIEN DECIR QUE CANCELO NARUTO X MONSTER MUSUME, PUES SINCERAMENTE NO ME GUSTO EL HECHO DE BASARME EN OTRO FIC, PERO TENGO IDEAS FUTURAS PARA OTRAS HISTORIAS, LA VERDAD NO TENGO MAS QUE DECIR ASI QUE EMPECEMOS***

**CAPITULO 5**

**\- p-perdón, creo que no escuche muy bien, pueden repetírmelo? – pregunto un sorprendido naruto sin creerse lo que escucho**

**\- n-no escuchaste mal, dijimos que te amamos y nos decidimos en compartirte, c-claro solo si tú quieres – dijo muy apenada y mirando a otro lado jerico al uzumaki que se sorprendió por lo dicho**

**\- q-qu-que!, e-es eso cierto chicas? – pregunto en shock y sonrojado, mientras miraba al gran grupo de mujeres, las cuales solo asienten con la cabeza con un sonrojo**

**\- pero al parecer algunas quisieron confesarse primero e intentar tenerte para ellas solas – dijo merlin mientras fulminaba con la mirada a las chicas de fairy tail, las cuales sudaban a mares y balbuceaban **

**\- así que, que dices naruto, s-si nos aceptas? – dijo diane sonrojada y con una mirada de cachorro, la cual las chicas imitaron, haciendo sonrojar al rubio y también sude **

**\- t-todas sienten lo mismo? – pregunto el rubio haciendo que todas asientan – b-bueno ustedes me parecen muy hermosas, y las conozco ya desde hace un tiempo, b-bien chicas, quieren ser mis novias? – dijo muy apenado, pues nunca tuvo una novia, y mucho menos 12 hermosas mujeres las cuales estaban dispuestas a compartirlo**

**\- SI! – dijeron todas al unísono con un sonrojo, mientras saltaban a abrazarlo **

**\- m-me es-e-están rompiendo! – dijo el pobre rubio el cual casi le rompen todos los huesos por el abrazo en grupo, haciendo que se separen pero para sorpresa de naruto, derieri le da un apasionado beso el cual después de unos segundos naruto la sujeta de la cintura y devuelve el gesto, unos minutos más tarde ambos se separan con un sonrojo para después comenzar a besar al resto de sus amadas – es mejor que volvamos a casa, está anocheciendo – dijo el rubio mirando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse**

**\- si tienes razón vamos! – dijo muy feliz diane abrazando el brazo derecho de su amado**

*** Unas horas más tarde ***

**Vemos a todos en la playa, bebiendo y comiendo, mientras que naruto y sus ahora novias, aunque era un secreto, pues primero querían terminar con el problemas de los mandamientos, eso y porque ninguno quería tener que lidiar con un enojado y celoso escanor**

**\- ok, creo ya es hora de ir a dormir ya es muy tarde – dijo meliodas pues ya era media noche**

**\- si tienes razón, chicas ya pude terminar las habitaciones que me pidieron – comento naruto mirando a sus chicas, mientras sorprendía al resto de sus amigos**

**\- de que estas hablando?, que habitaciones? – pregunto King con muchos celos por lo que escucho**

**\- bueno verán, antes de venir aquí las chicas me preguntaron si podían vivir conmigo, y yo les dije que no había problema, solo tenía que preparar las habitaciones, también hay para monspeet, jenna y zaneri – dijo naruto mientras miraba a las hermanas y al ex mandamiento, a lo cual monspeet simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, mientras que las hermanas con pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa le agradecieron **

**\- eso es ridículo, diane ya tiene su propia habitación en el sombrero de jabalí, ella no hubiera aceptado, cierto diane!? – dijo un muy seguro King, quien veía a diane **

**\- de hecho, yo si le pedí una habitación – dijo con una sonrisa diane dejando al pobre King pálido y llorando…eso es sangre?, después de unos minutos todos se estaban preparando para irse solo quedaban naruto y las chicas, pues estas le pidieron a sus amigos que los dejen hablar solos, eso extraño un poco a todos, pero decidieron ignorar eso y se fueron a sus habitaciones**

**\- que pasa chicas, de que quieren hablar? – pregunto un curioso naruto viendo a sus novias las estaban un poco sonrojadas, y sin previo aviso melascula lo comienza a besar haciendo que naruto devuelva el gesto, comenzando un duelo de lenguas la cual después de unos minutos termino dejando un delgado hilo de saliva que los unía **

**\- naruto queremos que nos hagas tuyas – dijo melascula sorprendiendo al uzumaki y dejándolo muy rojo, mientras que algunas como diane, jerico, guila y verónica pues se sentían muy apenadas por la petición y miraban a otra direccion**

**\- e-están seguras? – Pregunto un sorprendido naruto viendo a las chicas, haciendo que todas asientan – bien, pondré sellos especiales, para no despertar al resto de sus invitados – dijo mientras daba unos pasos atrás y hacia una cruz con sus manos y después de que el humo desapareciera se veía a 12 narutos, y cada uno de los clones tome a una mujer y desaparecer en múltiples destellos naranja**

*** EMPIEZA LEMON ***

*** Habitación de merlin ***

**Vemos a un naruto y merlin en una gran habitación, ambos besándose con amor y deseo, naruto dejándose llevar por la lujuria comenzó apretar y masajear el trasero de merlin, la cual comenzaba a gemir por las caricias de su amado, despues de unos minutos naruto rompe el beso decepcionando un poco a la pelinegra, pero esta comienza a gemir con más fuerza al sentir como naruto comienza besar y chupar su cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos y comenzar chupar sus pezones **

**\- mmm, si oh naruto sigue así – decía merlin mientras naruto seguía chupando un pecho y con la mano pellizcar su otro pezón, sacándole más gemidos a la maga – n-naruto es mi turno de satisfacerte – dijo con lujuria la pelinegra mientras sentaba a naruto en su cama y bajaba el traje de baño del uzumaki revelando un gran pene que sorprendió y éxito a merlin, después de salir de su sorpresa comenzó a hacerle una mamada a naruto sacándole varios gemidos al uzumaki – cohmoh she shienteh? – ( como se siente? ) pregunto con dificultad, por tener el gran pene de su amado en su boca**

**\- s-se si-siente muy bien – respondió el uzumaki a su amada la cual feliz por la respuesta comenzó a ir más rápido, pero para su sorpresa naruto sujeto su cabeza y metió todo su pene en la pelinegra, la cual en lugar de quejarse por la repentina acción esta se llevó ambas manos a su vagina y comenzó a masturbarse mientras su amado follaba su boca, después de unos minutos merlin sintió el pene de su amado crecía en su garganta, ella sabiendo lo que iba a pasar se preparó - merlin m-me voy a venir! – dijo el zumaki para después venirse dentro de la boca de merlin la cual al sentirlo, con esfuerzo intento beberlo todo pero al ser demasiado esta saca el pene de su boca, para sentir como naruto se seguía viniendo en su cara y pechos – p-perdón si fui muy brusco, pero no me pude contener – se disculpó naruto con merlin la cual saboreaba el semen del peli rubio**

**\- mmm, delicioso – dijo mientras recogía más semen de su cara y pechos, al terminar de "limpiarse", se subió a la cama y se acostaba boca abajo – naruto ven aquí y hazme tuya – dijo eso con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras subía su trasero dejando al uzumaki ver su muy húmeda vagina, el rubio al ver la acción de su amada se acerca a su oreja**

**\- debemos agradecer que puedes flotar, porque no podrás caminar por un largo tiempo – dijo con una voz cargada de lujuria que éxito aún más a la pelinegra, la cual sintió como naruto frotaba su pene con su vagina sacándole gemidos**

**\- n-naruto, n-no ju-juegues más, por favor métela – suplico la peli negra que en respuesta – mmm, aahh! – gimió con fuerza la peli negra al sentir como naruto metía su pene hasta lo más profundo de su ser, mientras que naruto al sentir tanto placer comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, el olor a sexo invadió a toda la habitación y los únicos sonidos eran de carne chocando con carne y los gemidos de ambos amantes los cuales siguieron con esa posición por casi una hora **

**\- m-merlin, m-me voy a venir! – dijo el uzumaki a la maga la cual perdida en el deseo **

**\- a-adentro lo quiero adentro, quiero que me llenes con tu esperma! – dijo/grito la pelinegra **

**\- m-me v-vengo!/me corro! – gimieron el rubio y la pelinegra juntos, mientras que la maga caía rendida a la cama por el placer que sintió – espero que estés lista para el segundo round – susurro el uzumaki al oído de merlin que sintió como su vagina se humedecía mas**

*** Habitación de diane y matrona * **

**\- mmm, aahh n-naruto, e-esto es muy ve-vergonzoso – dijo diane gimiendo mientras naruto, el cual con una mano estaba jugando con los pechos de la gigante y con la otra apretaba y masajeaba su trasero, además de besar el cuello de la chica sacándole varios gemidos**

**\- jeje eso dices pero… – dijo el rubio viendo a los ojos a diane, la cual sintió como naruto metía sus manos debajo de su braga, lo que hizo que comenzase a gemir con más fuerza, siguió así por unos segundos para ver como naruto sacaba su mano y la ponía enfrente de su cara – …estas muy húmeda – completo el uzumaki, mientras metias los dedos a la boca – mmm, sabes muy bien diane – volvió a hablar el uzumaki mientras saboreaba el preciado líquido de diane, la cual al verlo se sonrojo mucho e intento esconderse detrás de sus coletas – te ves muy linda cuando te apenas jeje – dijo naruto al ver lo tierna que se veía con el sonrojo y sus coletas – pero creo que quiero ir por el plato principal – dijo mientras bajaba hasta las empapadas bragas de diane y moverla a un lado para comenzar a lamer la vagina de la peli castaña **

**\- ahhh, mmm e-espera po-por favor – suplico muy roja la gigante la cual no paraba de gemir, pero naruto no escucho en lugar de eso con delicadez mordió y lamio el clítoris lo que aumento los gemidos de diane – na-naruto!, me-me v-voy a… ahhh – gimio/grito diane al tener su primer orgasmo**

**\- mmm, enserio eres muy deliciosa diane – dijo naruto mientras se levantaba y miraba a diane, naruto miro la cara de diane la cual tenía un gran sonrojo y unas pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos además de tener sus ojos cristalinos, señal más que clara de que estaba a punto de llorar, naruto al verla se maldijo por ser tan rudo con ella en su primera vez, incluso ignoro sus suplicas de detenerse haciendo que sienta como un completo imbécil – perdón diane!, no quería hacerte daño, me emocione y olvide que es tu primera vez! – hablo/suplico el uzumaki a la gigante **

**\- t-tranquilo, ya estoy bien, no te culpo por nada, sé que solo te emocionaste y también sé que no querías lastimarme, pero por favor se mas gentil ¿sí? – dijo diane con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que naruto la vea y sonria con cariño**

**\- si prometo que seré gentil diane – dijo naruto para besar a diane con cariño el cual fue correspondido por la gigante la cual gemía en el beso, después de unos minutos diane y naruto se comenzaron a separarse del beso por la falta de aire, luego de unos segundos naruto comienza a quitarse su camisa y traje de baño dejando ver su abdomen, pectorales y su pene, que ahora ser del tamaño de una persona se sorprendió por el gran tamaño, diane adivinando lo que venía se puso nerviosa, pero se llenó de valor y comenzó a quitar se sus bragas las cuales estaban empapadas – estas lista? – Pregunto naruto a su amante la cual asiente un poco temerosa – bien dime si te duele y paramos, ¿ok? – volvió a hablar el uzumaki a diane la cual vuelve a asentir, naruto introdujo con cuidado su pene en la vagina de diane, la cual tenía un ojo cerrado por el dolor y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos, el uzumaki paro al sentir que se topó con una barrera la cual era el himen, diane y naruto se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos**

**\- ha-hazlo pe-p-pero co-con cuidado – dijo/suplico diane al uzumaki que asiente, naruto con un poco de fuerza da una estocada haciendo que de la intimidad de diane salga un poco de sangre al ser su primera vez – aa-ahhh – gimió/grito diane con una pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro por el dolor, naruto al ver eso le dio un apasionado beso que sorprendió un poco a diane pero correspondió mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, siguieron así por un rato hasta que naruto sintió como diane movía con cuidado sus caderas de arriba y abajo señal de que estaba lista para seguir, tras separarse del beso naruto comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas que a medida que pasaban los minutos iba con más fuerza y rapidez – naruto e-estoy a-apunto de mmm… - pero fue interrumpida por los labios de naruto**

**\- yo también diane! – hablo el uzumaki tras separarse del beso, diane sintiendo que estaba a punto de correrse, rodeo el cuello del uzumaki con sus brazos y con sus piernas abrazaba la cintura, naruto comenzaba a dar estocada fuertes y rápidas y con una última embestida – ¡me vengo diane! – gimió naruto al venirse dentro de diane la cual tenía una cara de completo placer con la lengua afuera además de que en sus ojos cristalinos por unas cuantas lagrimas se podían ver unos pequeños corazones junto un gran rubor **

**\- e-es mucho – hablo diane al sentir como el semen de naruto se escapaba de su vagina, para ver a naruto a los ojos – ma-más por favor – suplico la peli castaña a naruto que al escucharla da una pequeña sonrisa**

**\- vaya, vaya saliste más pervertida de lo que creí, mira que suplicar por sexo… - estaba hablando el uzumaki, pero fue interrumpido por diane que le salto encima y sujetar sus manos para que naruto viera que tenía una sonrisa un tanto seductora con un pequeño hilo de saliva que salía su boca ademas de una mirada llena de lujuria – "creo que cree un monstruo lujurioso" – pensó el uzumaki viendo a diane preparándose para montarlo como toda una profesional, mientras con la rubia gigante esta estaba con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa mientras era cargada por naruto quien sujetaba a la rubia de su trasero y chupaba unos de los pezones de la gigante haciendo que esta gima con más fuerza y tener su primer orgasmo junto a su naruto**

**\- jejeje, eso estuvo bien, pero necesito más de tu leche NA RU TO, jejeje – dijo la peli rubia, mientras se subía a su cama y alzaba una de sus piernas dejando ver su coño, el cual se podía ver como salía semen por ser llenada, naruto sin perder tiempo fue asía su rubia y poniendo la pierna de esta en su hombro, empezó a penetrarla con gran fuerza y velocidad, matrona ya no hablaba solo gemía mientras tenía la lengua afuera y unos pequeños corazones en sus pupilas, naruto siguió así durante varios minutos hasta que sintió como estaba a punto de venirse – adentro naruto, dame tu semilla hazme tu mujer! – suplicaba la gigante rubia por la semilla de su amado, haciendo que naruto solo comience a ir más rápido y venirse dentro de la rubia teniendo el segundo orgasmo en la noche **

*** Habitación de derieri y melascula ***

**En esta habitación vemos en una cama como melascula con su larga lengua rodeaba el pene de naruto mientras lo chupaba, mientras que naruto lamia la vagina de melascula la cual gemía por la posición que estaban, pues ambos estaban en la pose 69, mientras que derieri se apoyaba con sus manos en la pared pues su naruto la estaba penetrando con fuerza sacándole varios gemidos a la peli naranja la cual tenía una cara de puro placer, además que de vez en cuando su clon la nalgueaba con un poco de fuerza y ser un poco rudo con ella ( pues ella se lo pedía, si amigos y amigas derieri es masoquista aunque no al extremo ), después de varios minutos cambian de posición ahora derieri estaba montando a naruto con rapidez mientras que el uzumaki le sujetaba del cuello con un poco de fuerza ( otra vez a petición suya ), con melascula esta tenía las piernas abiertas mientras naruto la penetraba haciendo que la peli rosa gima y rodee a naruto con sus piernas y brazos para pegarlo más a ella, después de varios minutos ambas chicas tuvieron un gran orgasmo por el placer dado por su amado, volviendo a cambiar de posición siguieron así durante muchas horas más ( debo pedir disculpas si es que en esta parte no hablaron o no especifique más, pero ya me estoy cansando de escribir tanto lemon y me estoy quedando sin ideas, y eso que aún me faltan otras 10 chicas mas XD, además que no quiero aburrirlos )**

*** Habitación de lucy y juvia ***

**Ambas magas de fairy tail se sentían en el cielo, pues el hombre que siempre amaron y desearon, le hacía sentir en el cielo pues ambas chicas estaban acostadas en su cama, lucy estaba boca abajo mientras gemía pues estaba siendo penetrada por naruto el cual estaba golpeando el interior de su peli rubia con fuerza, mientras que juvia estaba acostada con naruto encima de ella mientras empujaba con fuerza en el interior de ella, sacándole muchos gemidos que eran callados por el uzumaki el cual besaba con gran amor a la peli azul, después de 1 hora vemos como lucy utilizando sus grandes pechos, masajeaba y besaba la punta del pene del uzumaki que daba gemidos de gusto, mientras que juvia estaba siendo cargada por naruto, quien penetraba a la peli azul sin parar sacándole muchos gemidos a su amada, siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que ambas chicas tuvieran un gran orgasmo por ser llenadas por la semilla del uzumaki **

*** Habitación de mirajane y erza ***

**Con erza y mirajane las cosas no eran muy diferentes, erza estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las piernas un poco abiertas mientras se masturbaba con una mano y con la otra jugaba con unos de sus pechos, mientras que su naruto la sujetaba de su cabeza y con algo de fuerza follaba la boca de la peli roja, la cual disfrutaba como nunca el que naruto sea hombre que le quitaría su primera vez, con mirajane esta estaba con una pierna encima del hombro de naruto, mientras que este daba fuertes estocadas en la intimidad de la peli blanca que tenía la mirada nublada por la lujuria y la pasión para después todos cambiar de posición, ahora erza estaba montando a un naruto que estaban sentado en una silla mientras sujetaba a erza del trasero, para que no se caiga, pero también para ayudar a la peli roja a ir con más rapido, ademas de tener en su trasero unas distintivas marcas rojas que tenían forma de manos, pues naruto recordó el "castigo" que le dio hace un tiempo y se dio cuenta de que a erza le complacía que la castigasen – "eso explica él porque casi pierde unas de las llaves de lucy, ademas de tirar un gran tazón de ramen que hice" – pensó el uzumaki recordando cuantas veces "castigo" a la peli roja, con mirajane esta estaba inclinada asía delante, mientras naruto la sujetaba de sus brazos y daba fuerte embestidas a la peli blanca la cual no paraba de dar fuertes gemidos y sus pechos rebotasen por las fuertes embestidas de su amado uzumaki, después de unos minutos naruto la atrae asía él y la sujetaba con una mano en sus pechos, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba y pellizcaba el clítoris de mirajane, haciendo que esta tenga un gran orgasmo por la sensación, sin darse cuenta que lo tuvo al mismo tiempo que erza que se corrió tras ser llenada por el esperma del uzumaki ambas chicas con la lengua afuera y corazones en sus ojos **

*** Habitación de verónica, jerico y guila ***

**Vemos como la princesa verónica estaba sentada en la cara del uzumaki, quien lamia la intimidad de la peli morada sacándole muchos gemidos, mientras que jerico que estaba junto a su amiga, estaba montando al mismo uzumaki como una profesional además de con sus manos pellizcar y masajear sus pechos y besar a verónica la cual correspondía con mucho gusto, eso éxito aún más a naruto provocando que este mueva sus caderas más rápido, además de lamer y morder el clítoris de la peli morada, y con guila para sorpresa de ambas chicas ella estaba utilizando su clon y el de verónica, uno de los narutos estaba detrás de ella embistiendo con fuerza a la pelinegra, mientras que el otro naruto estaba sujetando la cabeza de la chica mientras que esta le chupaba el pene del uzumaki, así duraron durante varios minutos hasta cambiar de posición, ahora verónica estaba encima de jerico entrelazando sus piernas mientras que naruto quien embestía con su pene entre las vaginas de ambas chicas sacándole varios gemidos, y devuelta para sorpresa del trio ahora guila estaba siendo cargada por ambos uzumakis los cuales estaban penetrando el ano y vagina de la pelinegra la cual tenía la legua afuera por el placer**

*** De regreso con derieri y melascula * **

**Devuelta con las ex mandamientos, vemos como las parejas ya empapadas por el sudor y un poco de semen seguían siendo penetradas, derieri tenía parte de su cara en una almohada mientras naruto con fuerza la embestía haciendo rechinar la cama, mientras que melascula estaba en la posición de perrito con la cabeza algo baja por el cansancio, pero con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto siguió por un buen rato hasta llegar a otro orgasmo, melascula y su naruto iban a seguir pero la demonio se fijó en algo, era la puerta que estaba entre abierta, eso la preocupo un poco pues querían guardar el secreto por un rato, pero miro mejor y lo que vio le saco una sonrisa, ella rodeando con magia su mano creo un tentáculo que atrajo al invasor, los naruto que estaban allí estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados, porque?, pues quien los espiaba era una sonrojada y muy avergonzada jenna que no tenía sus bragas y tenía sus dedos empapados **

**\- j-je-jenna?, q-que haces aquí?, y que haces así?! – pregunto alarmado naruto que se tapó con una almohada viendo a la pequeña peli rubia que al verse descubierta se sonrojo mas**

**\- y-yo n-n-no es lo que pa-p-parece!, yo, yo solo – intento excusarse moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro **

**\- que es lo que no lo que parece?, que nos espiabas y te masturbabas mientras lo hacías? – pregunto melascula viendo a jenna que se sonrojo aún más al verse descubierta **

**\- pues me parece que si es lo que pensábamos – ahora hablo derieri en un tono burlón **

**\- y-yo, yo so-solo q-quería a-agradecerte! – dijo/grito jenna mientras miraba a naruto, sorprendiendo y confundiendo un poco a todos**

**\- agradecerme?, ammm porque? – pregunto el rubio viendo confuso a la pequeña chica**

**\- por ayudar a mi hermana!, ella desde que se enamoró del idiota meliodas se la pasaba triste y llorando cada vez que el muy imbécil la rechaza ignorándola, y más al ver como se comportaba con la princesa, pero ella se ilusiono un poco al invitarnos aquí durante unos días, cómo pudiste ver ella intento de todo para llamar su atención solo para que de manera fría la ignore y la haga a un lado, yo en el momento en que la vi ir asía el bosque supe lo que pasaba, quería ayudarla y consolarla como siempre, pero me sorprendí al ver como la seguiste, yo no confiaba mucho en ti, asique también te seguí para cuidar de ella, pero me sorprendí aún más al ver como la tranquilizaste, además de ver como ella sonreía y hablaba contigo de manera tan alegre, asique quise ir a tu cuarto a agradecerte, pero no sabía cuál era asique empecé por este que era el primero que vi, pero cuando vine… b-bueno – explico jenna aunque eso ultimo con mucha pena**

**\- pero nos viste teniendo sexo y te excitaste a tal grado de comenzar a masturbarte mientras nos veías – hablo melascula con una sonrisa, mientras jenna solo asentía mientras se cubría con sus manos – pero… eso no es todo ¿cierto? – hablo la peli rosa viendo como la rubia se sonrojaba mas **

**\- b-bueno t-también quería d-decirte que yo y m-mii hermana nos enamoramos de ti – dijo jenna viendo a un sorprendido naruto que no se esperaba eso – s-sé que solo nos conocemos desde hoy, pero este tiempo fue suficiente para ver lo bueno y maravilloso que eres y no pudimos evitar enamorarnos de ti – dijo con amor en sus palabras, pero el uzumaki no salía de su shock – n-naruto? – pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba al uzumaki, melascula viendo su oportunidad creo otro tentáculo de oscuridad y sujetar a la pequeña rubia, para después subirla hasta la altura del uzumaki y hacer que jenna bese a naruto, mientras que naruto estaba sorprendido, en un día 12 hermosas chicas confiesan que lo aman y piden que las haga suya y en medio de la noche aparece jenna y dice que ella y su hermana lo amaban, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una apenada jenna que lo estaba besando, naruto aunque sorprendido comenzó a devolver el beso sujetando a la druida de su cintura, mientras que jenna con unas pequeñas lagrimas abrazaba la nuca de naruto para profundizar el beso, siguieron así durante varios minutos, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire mientras un hilo de saliva los unía – t-te amo naruto uzumaki – declaro una jenna con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo **

**\- y yo a ti – dijo naruto para comenzar a devolver el beso y para sorpresa y gusto de la druida naruto comenzó a rozar su miembro con su vagina que goteaba por la excitación del momento, *cof* *cof*, pero fueron interrumpidos por melascula que veía todo con un poco de celos**

**\- lo siento pequeña, pero este naruto es mío, asique dile que te cree otro y ve a tu habitacion – dijo melascula mientras separaba a jenna de naruto y se sentaba en las piernas del uzumaki, y tal como melascula dijo jenna aunque muy apenada le pidió a naruto que creara 2 clones de sombras, uno para ella y otro para que su hermana se confiese y si quiere tener sexo**

*** 2 horas después, habitación de jenna y zaneri ***

**\- m-más rápido naruto, quiero que me llenes con tu semilla! – digo/gimio una zaneri que tras confesarse al rubio y besarse durante un rato ella y su hermana se acostaron con sus narutos, zaneri estaba apoyada con sus manos a la cama mientras que su naruto sujetándola de la cintura dándole rápidas y fuertes embestidas que sacaban gemidos de la peli oscura**

**\- za-zaneri tu vagina me está apretando más! – dijo el uzumaki el cual estaba a punto de venirse – a-aquí va otra carga prepárate – **

**\- y-yo también estoy a punto de correrme, hagámoslo juntos naruto! – dijo zaneri con la lengua afuera – aahhh – fue el grito que se oyó en la habitación tras tener otro orgasmo y ser llenada por su amor, mientras que con jenna esta estaba encima de una mesa que tenía su habitación mientras naruto la penetraba con fuerza **

**\- n-naruto po-por favor lle-llename al igual que mi hermana – dijo jenna que veía como el otro naruto se venía dentro de su hermana, eso provoco que se excitara aún más – aahhh - y tal como pidió naruto se vino dentro de la pequeña rubia y sacando su pene de la intimidad de jenna pudo ver como su semen se escurría por la mesa, 1 hora después vemos a ambas hermanas una enfrente de la otra sujetándose de las manos, mientras ambas eran penetradas por ambos uzumakis que no daban descanso alguno a las hermanas, las cuales con un poco de dificultad comenzaron a besarse, eso provoco que ambos naruto comenzaran a ir con más rapidez**

*** FIN DEL LEMON ***

*** A la mañana siguiente ***

**En una de las habitaciones de las chicas, vemos como la luz del sol entra por una de las ventanas y da justo en los ojos del uzumaki, este por la repentina luz en su cara se despierta poco a poco, este sabiendo de lo que paso anoche baja la mirada, solo para ver a diane y matrona las cuales tenían una bella sonrisa en su rostro descansando en su pecho, naruto decidió dejarlas dormir por un rato y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos sintió como dos labio besaban sus mejillas**

**\- buenos días amor/cariño – dijeron diane y matrona respectivamente al uzumaki que respondió con una gran sonrisa y devolviendo el beso**

**\- buenos días mis amores, creo que se nos pasó la mano con lo de anoche jeje – dijo naruto viendo tanto a sus amadas como a la habitación la cual tenía algunos objetos y manchas blancas esparcidos por algunos lados – será mejor que nos bañemos y hagamos la comida, pondré a un clon a limpiar esto – volvió a hablar el rubio a lo que ambas gigantes asienten aun con la sonrisas en sus rostros, tras invocar a sus clones y limpiar la habitación, la pareja se metieron al baño donde entre juegos, besos y caricias siguieron con siguieron con lo de anoche, 1 hora después se ve como todos salían del baño – creo que no debimos bañarnos juntos, porque entre besos y juegos terminamos más sucios y sudorosos – dijo el uzumaki pues cuando terminaron de "bañarse" las chicas tenían manchas de semen y sudor por todas partes, después de un buen baño por separado se proponían a ponerse sus ropas, naruto llevaba un pantalón corto negro con detalles naranjas y una camisa blanca de manga corta, mientras que las chicas iban solo en bragas y cada una con una camiseta suya, ¿porque?, pues por lo de anoche sus ropas se ensuciaron mucho, asique tenían que ir con esa ropas, aunque naruto las alago por su belleza, después de unos minutos todas las chicas y naruto se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar y hablar entre ellas todos tenían una sonrisa en su cara**

*** BUENO GENTE DE FANFICTION HASTA AQUÍ OTRO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUISIERA PREGUNTARLES QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP DE HOY?, SE QUE PRACTICAMENTE FUE TODO LEMON Y ESPERO QUE ESO NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO, PERO DEJEMOS ESO A UN LADO YA QUE TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA, SUBIRE JUNTO CON ESTE CAP UN NUEVO FIC Y SE TRATA DE NARUTO X BNHA, Y AHORA SI SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO ***

**Lista del harem: diane, matrona, merlin, melascula, derieri, verónica, jerico, guila, erza, lucy, mirajane, juvia, jenna, zaneri**


End file.
